In my Daughters Eyes
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: "This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak I find reason to believe In my daughter's eyes," Bella became a widow and a mother to be at 21. Edward hates kids. Will his feelings get in the way of romance? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

In My Daughters Eyes  
>Summary: "This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak I find reason to believe In my daughter's eyes," Bella became a widow at the age of 21 when her husband died, a mother to be. Edward hates kids but wants to get to know Bella. Will his feelings for kids get in the way of romance?<p>

Chapter 1

Rice University. A elite university where only the best of the best get in. Rice is located in Houton, TX where it is always humid. If only the best of the best get in then I

must be one of the best.

I'm Bella Swan-Black; single mother of a beautiful 3-year-old daughter. I'm 24-years-old and currently attending Rice University in Houston TX. My husband, Jacob Black,

died in the awful 9-11 attack; he died before Sarah was born. He died at the age of 22.

Now I stood in front of the illustrious university in awe of how big it really was. The current number of enrolled students was 6,082 students, and the university strectched

over 295 acres. In a few weeks I would be another face in the thousands of students.

"I'm Bella Black, here to get my schedule," I said with a smile on my face.

"You're supposed to have gotten it at orientation," the woman said slightly annoyed.

"Right, well I talked with the president of the college and told him why I couldn't come to orientation,"

"One second," the woman said and walked away. I turned around and sat in an open chair waiting for her to come back. While I sat there I waiting for her to return I

overheard conversations.

"Mr. Cullen, here is the schedule you needed, can't wait to have you here in the fall!"

"Well I can't wait to be here! I'm 25 years old, got nothing going for me and most importantly: I need a job. Time for some studying!" I didn't look up to see who was

talking but I sure did listen. I guess this ended their conversation because I heard the door open and close.

"Ms. Black?" I got up and walked over to the desk, "we'll email the schedule to you,"

"Why can't I have it now?" I asked, "listen, ma'am, I have a three year old daughter. I need to have my schedule so I can arrange to have a babysitter when I need to,"

"Look, Ms. Black, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do,"

'When will I get it in email?" In my head I was secretly counting to ten in my head.

"You'll have it by Friday,"

"Thanks!" I said walking out into the warmth of the Texas heat.

"Mamma!" my little angel, Sarah, yelled. She sat on her grandpa's lap outside of the Rice admission building.

"Hey baby," I said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Did you get it?" My dad asked. He was 45 years old and started dying his hair because I had spotted some gray areas one day and told him about it.

"No, they said they would email it to me by Friday,"

"Well, I can always watch her," my dad said as I put Sarah back down on the ground.

"I know daddy," I said as we started walking to the car. It was hard being a single mother, I won't deny, but I didn't regret having Sarah, she was the love of my life

nothing would make me love anyone more. I would rather die then see someone hurt her.

A/N: Hey guys! NEW STORY! I promise the next chapter will be longer but this was just an introduction! Don't just read it please review and tell me what ya think!


	2. I'm a Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

"single mom  
>Who works 2 jobs<br>Who loves her kids and never stops  
>With gentle hands<br>And the heart of a fighter  
>I'm a survivor"<p>

"Mommy's running late!" I told Sarah as I ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Momma! Up!" Sarah yelled follwing me around like a duck.

"Sarah, stop, momma overslept, she's running late," I sighed and tried to get ahold of my temper, "honey, please go sit down,"

"K!" She yelled and carried her doll to the table where she commenced to play with it.I sighed and went down the hall to my room and pulled on faded blue jeans with a t-

shirt that said "true blue".

"Bells?" I smiled as I heard my dad come in. I tied my hair into a messy ponytal and walked out of my room.

"Hey dad," I yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be headed to class?"

"Yeah, but I overslept and now I have to make breakfast for Sarah before I leave," I said getting eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Bella, sweetheart, go, I'll get breakfast mae," my dad said and took everything I had in my hands.

"Okay, thanks daddy, love ya!" I hugged him and went over to Sarah, "you be good for grandpa!"

"Okay!" she said and gave me a toothless grin, "I LUF YOU!" she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"I love you too, I'll be back by 3," I said and ran out the door to my old beat up convertible.

I pulled into Rice at 8:45 AM. My first class was at 9 so I found a place to park in the commuter parking and pulled out my campus map so I could locate the Space Science  
>and Technology building. I found it labled 74 on the map and saw it was on the other side of campus; I quickly gathered my stuff and started to speed walk to my class.<p>

"WOAH!" I yelled as someone ran into me knocking me on the ground.

"I am so sorry, ugh, I'm a klutz!" A man said; I recognized his voice from when I came to Rice to get my schedule.

"Yeah, I doubt you're really sorry," I said collecting my stuff that had spilled on the ground.

"No, really! I am," he smiled, "What can I say? I just got blinded by your beauty,"

"Wow! I don't even know you and your flirting with me already?" I was praying that he would leave me alone.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, now ya know me," he said falling in step by me.

"Not interested,"

"What class do you have?" he asked and realized I wasn't rid of him.

"Astronomy," I said and he laughed.

"Man, it's only the first day of the semester and it's awesome! have that class too!" I groaned and decided I would have to find a way to drop this class, "I'll walk you to

the building."

"No, I'm good."

"Why do you hate me? We just met."

"I don't, I just have priorities and finding a boyfriend isn't one of those priorities," I said as we reached the building.

"Ah, two new students! Your names?" The professor said. He was an older man who was starting to go bald.

"Edward Cullen," he smiled as he shook the professors hand.

"Ah, Cullen, yes seat 20."

"Bella Swan," I said and Edward smirked. Why was he still standing there next to me?

"Bella? Huh, interesting," Edward said and walked away. I stared at the professor and waited to be told where my seat was.

"Bella, 21," my jaw dropped. This was unbelievably; seat 21, next to Edward Cullen.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I shall update I am one of them next!


	3. You're Gonna Be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3: You're gonna Be

"You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay

Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be"

I had started at Rice three weeks ago and in those three weeks Edward had managed to get under my skin fast than anyone ever had. He was writing me notes and

leaving them in my mailbox (he worked in the mailroom) which would say something like "go out with me?" If we were in HS it would be cute, but we're in our mid-

twenties! Get serious Mr. Cullen because it's going to take alot more than notes to win me over.

"Hello Miss. Swan!" Edward said sitting own next to me. Thank God I only had this class Mondays and Wednesdays.

"First off all, it's Ms. Black and second, leave me alone!"

"Fiesty! Ya know, Bella, the rest of the week is long without seeing your beautiful face," Edward reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out who, "you said 'ms'  
>doesn't that mean widow?"<p>

"Yes," I said fighting back tears. I missed Jake so much, I missed his smile and his laugh, the sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I was shocked by how sincere he was.

"It's been three years, I'm fine."

"But it still hurts right?" I nodded, "I feel like a jerk now."

"No, you didn't know," it hit me. Jake! Edward reminded me of Jake. Back in high school Jake had left notes in my locker and begged me to go out with him.

"So you'll give me a chance?" He felt like a jerk and yet he was still begging me to go out with him.

"NO!" I yelled making everyone in the room look at us including Dr. Ward.

"Having a lovers spat?" Dr. Ward asked peeking over his glasses.

"WHAT? NO! He isn't my lover," I yelled and leaned against the seat; this was going to be a long semester.

********

"MOMMA!" Sarah yelled as I walked through the door; she tackled my leg making me take a step back.

"Hey baby! Where's grandpaw?" Sarah pointed the kitchen.

"Hey daddy, I'm home," I said walking into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bells, how was class?"

"Eh..."

"That one guy still bugging ya?"

"Yes!" I yelled and heard my dad make a noise as Sarah jumped on his lap, "he reminds me of someone,"

"Who?"

"Jake," I said smiling. Jake had died a cruel death and every year I remembered him on 9-11.

"Who's that?" Sarah pointed at a car parked outside the house.

"I don't know, stay here Sarah." I walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Edward.

"You left your coat in class," Edward said, I opened the door and saw Edward holding up my favorite jacket.

"Oh, thanks! Hey just put it in my car, the doors open," I closed the door and turned to see Sarah behind me.

"UP!" I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go get you something to eat!"

Edward's POV

I stared at the door and sighed. I couldn't understand why she played hard to get when she already had me. I opened the back door of her Ford Taurus and saw a child

seat. A child seat? Bella didn't act like a mom and she was only a year younger than me. She couldn't be a mom! Could she? But then again she did tell me she was a

widow so maybe she did have a child. That would be a problem seeing as how I can't stand kids.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reviews were a little on the thin side for chapter two, please review!


	4. Very important AN! Please read

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N: Hi guys, so I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not updating for a LONG time. I have to pass Biology and I'm failing that class right now, if I don't have at least a C in ever class I lose my scholarship and I have to quit college. So I'm grounding myself from writing, ya'll understand right? Please promise me that everyone will be waiting for me when I get back. I'd hate to lose my readers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 4

I stared at the sheet that had our partners name for the star gazing assignment in horror. Next to my name was my partners name: Edward Cullen.

"Hey, partner!" Edward said sliding in next to me.

"Ugh!" I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"Oh, come on, believe it or not I take this class very seriously," he said with sincerity.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, I am striving to get a D!" He laughed while I groaned. This wasn't fair, I was a single mom trying to get a life for me and my daughter and I'm with the

class clown.

"Alright, class, now that you have seen who you are with I will walk around and give you and your partner a constolation to observe," with that said he walked around

and gave others their assignment, "orions belt."

"Aww! Man! I wanted that one," Edward complained.

"Why? It's the easieast one!" I said and he nodded.

"En punto!" He yelled and I sighed confused, "exactly,"

"Oh, well get over it," I said and he sighed.

"Fine,"

"Ah, the happy couple," Dr. Ward said coming to us.

"We are not a couple, I can't stand him," I said and Edward put his head on his desk like he had been killed.

"Well, why don't you just put a bullet through my heart, babe?" Edward said with a smile.

"Anyway, what's our assignment? Sooner we get it sooner we can get it over with!"

"Right, Cullen and Swan-"

"Black," I said. I hadn't gone by the last name Swan since I was in high school.

"Oh, it has Swan here, let me right that down," he went to grab a pen.

"You're pretty defensive about that last name," Edward observed and sighed, "what happened to him?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, Cullen and Black you have Vulpeca." With thay said he walked away to the next set of partners.

"So when do you wanna do this? Where at?" he asked grabbing a piece of paper and wrote 'Vulpeca' on the top of it.

"Um... Well I work tonight from 6-12, so not tonight, what about tomorrow night?" I asked and he nodded.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours," I said quickly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, at 8 PM?" I nodded and he wrote all this down on the paper before putting it away, "so where do you work?"

"Oh, some local food joint, need the money for college."

"Huh, so I guess that's all we need to do in class today, wonder if we can go," Edward said and I blinked. No cheap shots today? I had to admit Edward Cullen was a man

with many suprises.

"So where do you live?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow!" he said with a crooked smile and walked out of the classroom leaving me blinking in shock.

"We're free to leave right?" I asked and Dr. Ward nodded.

"Yes," he headed to his desk but suddenly spun back around, "Oh! Ms. Black, it seems you don't entirely like your partner if you want I can switch you to another table,"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. He seems to be taking this project very seriously," I said and Dr. Ward nodded.

"Alright then, well you have a good day."

"I do take projects seriously," Edward said scaring me when I walked out of the room.

"Well good, because I do too," I said and left.

"Hey, I have some extra money, the university made a mistake," he pulled out a check from his pocket, "take it,"

"No, I couldn't do that," I said and he looked hurt.

"Why? I come from a rich family, we have more than enough, please?" he said and I sighed and grabbed the check.

"I intend to pay you back, this isn't a handout," I said and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" he said and walked away. I looked at the check and saw it was $2,000 this was unbelievable!

A/N: I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK! It's spring break so I might be able to update one more time depending on when I finish a new chapter of I am One of them. Reviews? I've missed them so much!


	6. Good Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 5

I remember the first day  
>I met you<br>we were so young  
>you were a blessing<br>and there was no guessing  
>you were the one<p>

"Bella, what time are you leaving?" My dad asked as I put my angel to bed. It was 7:30 and Edward was supposed to pick me up at 8.

"Well, Edward is supposed to pick me up at 8," I whispered kissing Sarah's forehead and brushing back a few loose strands of hair then walking out, closing the door

behind me. "Daddy, thanks for watching her for me! I'll be back sometime tonight,"

"Don't worry about it Bells, she's safe with me," my dad said and I smiled.

"I know daddy, but she's my baby, I worry about her," I said as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I know how ya feel Bells; I felt the same way about you."

"You want a ham sandwich?" I asked pulling some ham out of the fridge.

"Nah, I'm good," a doorbell went off and my dad smiled, "sounds like your dates here!"

"He's not my date, I'll get my coat and go, bye daddy!" I said running to the door before Edward had a chance to meet my dad, who would surely embarass me.

"Hey, ready to get this started?" Edward said and I nodded. I was as ready as I'll ever be.

"As I'll ever be!" I said walking out and towards his car; Edward was a total gentlemen, he opened the car door for me and shut it behind me before walking to his side of  
>the vehicle, "nice car."<p>

"Thanks," he said and started heading south. The ride took 20 minutes and it was all awkward silence, Edward talked a good game but in the end he was just a shy little  
>boy; just like Jake had been.<p>

_Flashback_  
><em><br>"Come on Bella, this is gonna be awesome!" He said as we hopped into his truck and when we did his whole demeanor changed._  
><em><br>"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked and he laughed nervously._  
><em><br>"Nothing, let's go catch a movie," he said kissing my hand. The ride to the movie theatre took 30 minutes and by the time we were there I couldn't believe I was on a date with  
>Jake Black. He was the captain of the football team, the wrestling team, and, to top it all off, the debate team.<em>  
><em><br>"Ya know, you sure did promise me a great evening full of compliments! You aren't backing out are you?"_  
><em><br>"No, of course not, to be honest I talk a good game but I'm nervous! You are one of the most popular girls in school and I really don't want to mess it up!" Jake said as we pulled  
>into the movie theatre.<em>  
><em><br>"Well, how about we just start over?" I asked and he nodded._  
><em><br>"Good idea!" he said and I nodded._  
><em><br>"Now, wanna tell me your name? I'll scream I swear! I don't know you," I had said and Jake broke out laughing._  
><em><br>"Jake Black! You are? Cause I could do the same!"_  
><em><br>"Bella Swan,"_

_End_

"Hey, you alright?" Edward asked and I noticed we were at his house. I wiped a tear away and nodded.

"Fine," Jake had been my everything and I was blessed that I had a piece of him in Sarah.

"Well, I didn't meet your fam but you get to meet my parents," he said opening his front door.

"Why? We're not together, I mean, we're just working on a project right?" I asked as he took my coat and put it up.

"Right, but they want to meet you," he said putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me into the kitchen. What was this feeling I was getting from his touch?

"Okay," I said and when we walked into the kitchen I saw a man in his late 40's with blonde hair, he must dye it! The woman was about the same age with her hair  
>slightly graying but you could tell it was brown.<p>

"Mom and dad this is Bella, the girl in my astronomy class," Edward said and they both smiled kindly.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle," Mrs. Cullen said and shook my hand then Mr. Cullen did the same.

"Nice to meet you," I said and they smiled.

"You don't like 24! You look much younger," Mrs. Cullen said and I smiled.

"Why thank you for that compliment!" I said and felt myself start to blush. The only one who said that to me was my own dad.

"Well, we need to get started on our project," Edward said and Mr. Cullen stopped him.

"What's your hurry son? Bella have you had dinner yet?"

"Um..." As if on cue my stomach growled, "no."

"Well, come sit down and eat, Esme made some sandwiches," Mr. Cullen said and I smiled. I was so hungry and sandwichs sounded so good.

"We'll take them to go so we can see our constellation," Edward said and I could tell he was irritated.

"Nice to meet you," I said as Edward grabbed sandwiches and walked out behind Edward.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, they're nice! Believe me when I say if you had met my dad we wouldn't be here right now," I laughed while taking a bite of a sandwich.

"So, let's get started shall we?" Edward said and must have noticed my sad expression because as he was sitting down he asked: "Why do you always seem sad when

you're around me?"

"It's just, you remind me of someone," I said taking another bite and looking up into the night sky.

"You're late husband?"

"Yeah," I said and sighed, "His name was Jake, he was the best and like you, he did everything to persuade me to go out with him; we were juniors when it started and

seniors when I finally agreed,"

"Bella, you don't have-"

"He was funny and sweet, idiot persuaded me to get married fresh out of high school. I put my dreams on hold all for that idiot and what does he do? He got killed in the

9-11 attack,"

"Aw, Bells, I'm so sorry," Edward said and looked up, "did ya'll have any kids?" How could I answer?

"Yes, one girl." I admitted and he nodded.

"That makes sense!"

"How?"

"When I dropped off your coat and put it in your car I saw a kid seat," he said and I nodded.

"Yep, she's three and her name is Sarah."

"So, let's get started shall we?" Edward asked and I nodded noting how fast he got serious. Did he not like kids? If he didn't what do I care? He's just my partner for this

assignment. Nothing more.

A/N: At this time I would like to thank A is for Angel for being the ONLY one who reviewed! Despite all of those who said they would still be here when I finally updated again. So please review this time please.


	7. She didn't have time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 6

she could've laid in bed for hours  
>giving misery the power<br>but she didn't have time  
>she got a sitter,and she got a job<br>'cause she had a promise to keep

"Hey Edward," I said as I walked by him on Thursday afternoon.

"Hey," he said and went on his way. Ever sicne I had told him about Sarah he had been cold towards me and that had been two weeks ago; either way, we got 96 on the

project so it was win win situation. But still, something about him not talking to me bothered me.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you?" Dr. Ward asked walking up to me as I was getting in my car.

"Yes, sir, what's the problem?"

"Well, Edward asked to switch partners."

"He-he what?"

"Yes, I thought it was a bit peculiar as well," Dr. War said and took our our class seating chart, "his new partner is Tanya and yours is Kelley."

"Did he say why?"

"No, just thought I'd let you know. Have a good day!" With that said he walked away leaving me in a stupor. Just like that Edward wanted a new partner all because of

Sarah. I climbed in my car and headed home; he'd gone and done it, crept in and like a worm got under my skin.

"MOMMA!" My angel yelled as I walked through the door.

"Hey baby, hungry?" she nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me to the kitchen, as if I didn't know where it was, where my dad was sitting, "hey daddy!"

"Bells, sit down." Just like that I felt like I was back in high school about to be scolded. "Sarah, show momma what I taught you." She climbed on my lap and smiled.

"You is kind, you is smart, you is important!" I recognized the quote from The Help.

"Dad, did you watch The Help again?' It happened to be his favorite movie.

"NO!" I laughed and put Sarah on the ground; I had just gotten some chicken out to cook when someone knocked on the back door and Sarah, being Sarah, ran to open

it.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked her voice full of curiousity. I ran over and gasped when I saw who it was. Edward.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you out here?" I walked out and shut the door behind me.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I asked to switch partners."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know!" He said running his hand through his hair; he was clearly frustrated.

"Look, we're no longer partners so we need to stay away from each other." I said and turned to go in but he grabbed my hand which pulled me towards him but we were

closer than he thought and our lips ended up colliding; I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepend. I opened my eyes and realized what was happening so I

broke away and ran back into the house.

"Bella?" My dad asked as I ran up the stairs with tears streaming down my face. This wasn't happening! I couldn't feel anything for him; I just couldn't. I promised myself I

would never love again. But was that fair to Sarah to not have a father figure in her life?

A/N: So one question: What happened to all the readers who said they would be here when I got back? I got 2 reviews on the last chapter. Please review or I might stop writing all together.


	8. Whiplash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Come on and take me to the other side,<br>I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes  
>I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get<br>Whiplash whiplash whiplash.  
>It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,<br>We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
>So Don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get<br>Whiplash whiplash whiplash.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Whiplash<p>

"WAKE UP MOMMY!" Sarah yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

"I'm up," I groaned and pulled the covers over my head; Sarah pulled them off and smiled.

"Get up!" She put her face right in front of mine. I cracked opened my eyes and sighed.

"Why?"

"You got school," she said as I kissed her forehead.

"You sure you're three? You're too smart!"

"Yes!" She said and smiled. I got up and put her over my shoulder as we headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's grandpa?"

"He left."

"He left?"

"He put me in your room and left," she said throwing her head from side to side.

"Okay, well, you get to come to school with mommy then," I said and she grimaced, "I'm sorry sweetie."

With that I dressed her and got dressed myself and we headed out the door and to Rice.

"Bella! Hey, about yesterday I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened," Edward said running up to me. Was this kid serious?

"Ya know, I'm getting whiplash just being around you! One minute you want to date me then you're cold as ice and then you kissed me and now you said it shouldn't have  
>happened? Make up your mind and until you do leave me alone!"<p>

"Mommy!" Sarah said hiding behind my leg.

"Not now sweetie," I said and looked at Edward but he was already gone.

Edward's POV

I wasn't a child person. I don't like kids; I never have. But I really like Bella and she has a child who i've seen twice but never met. Sure she looks cute but they all do then  
>they start biting and slobbering! Okay, maybe that's dogs but I don't think they are far off from kids.<p>

"Ya know, I'm getting whiplash just being around you!" I didn't know what I wanted at the moment. True I wanted to be with Bella, be the person who wraps his arms  
>around her when she's upset and hold her while she cried.<p>

Bella's POV

"Will you go on a date?" I heard someone ask and I spun around and saw Edward.

"What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked enunciating all his words.

"Yes," I said and he smiled.

"Good! Tonight at 7?" I looked down at Sarah and bent down.

"Did grandpa say when he was coming back?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"You wanna go to cousin Jake's house tonight? You like seeing and playing with your cousin Josh right?"

"Yes!" She said with a toothy grin.

"Alright, 7 is fine!" I said getting up and faced Edward who was staring down at Sarah.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled and started crying.

"Come on sweetie!" I grabbed her hand and led her to the taurus.

"Who was that mommy?" She asked as I put her on the trunk of the car to get my keys out.

"A friend of mommy's," I said as I unlocked the door and settled her into her car seat.

"He's cute!"

"Yes, very!" I said getting in and driving off to Jake's house. I hated being around Jake simply because of his name. We had been best friends growing up and he was  
>even my husband's best man at the wedding but when my Jake died I couldn't handle being around my cousin, it hurt too bad.<p>

"Well Bella, long time no see," Jake, my cousin, said when he opened the door.

"Yeah, can you watch Sarah tonight? I'll pick her up around 9." I said and he nodded.

"Got a date?" I nodded, "I will, but where's your dad?"

"I don't know, Sarah said he left this morning and he told her he'd be back tomorrow," I said getting Sarah out of the car.

"Hey Sarah Beth, Josh is in the kitchen eating, go on in!" Jake said and I held Sarah back.

"Listen sweetie, I'll be back by 9 okay?" she nodded and gave me a quick hug before heading off, "I love you!" I called after her.

"She'll be okay Bella" Jake said closing the door and I nodded as the door closed. I stood there for a few minutes just staring at the closed door and wondering what she  
>was doing in there. Was she eating and playing with Jake's 5-year-old son, Josh? Or was she lonesome and wanting her mommy? I couldn't miss her when I had a first<br>date to prepare for.

**********

Standing in my closet I realized I must have thown all my nice clothes to wear on a date away after Jake died. In the end, I picked out a red sweater and a pair of jeans  
>and I had 10 minutes to put my makeup on. It all felt so surreal going on a date again after only 3 years. I started hyperventilating wondering if this was right, this<br>decision to go out again. Would he be mad at me? For getting over him so quickly.

"Bella! I'm back!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"DADDY! Where have you been? Sarah's at cousin Jake's house, I have a date," his eyes widened and then he smiled.

"I'm glad you're going out again, I went to the next town to get some things. Sorry for not telling you," he said and went into the kitchen, "is it that boy that was here  
>yesterday?"<p>

"Yes, but daddy, I'm not sure if this is right. It's only be three years," I said sitting down at the table as he put stuff away.

"Bella, Jake would want you to be happy," I nodded and he sat down, "I remember after your mother left I felt the same way."

"But it's not the same thing daddy, no offense, but she left us and Jake didn't. Jake was killed."

"It's the same hurt."

"You never got over it, you never dated again!"

"Because, I had always hoped she would come back and you know Jake's never coming back."

"Why did she leave?" I asked and sighed, "I had always hoped I could have a mother, I didn't find it fair that all the other girls had mom's to help them get ready for prom  
>and their wedding and I didn't."<p>

"Is that why you're going out again? So Sarah can have a father figure in her life?"

"It's not fair to let her miss out on having a dad!" I said and heard the doorbell ring, "that's Edward. I'll be back by 9:15."

"I'll go get Sarah at 8."

"Okay, don't wait up." I said and opened the door to see a stunned Edward; truth be told he didn't look so bad himself.

"Wow! You look beautiful," he said and I smiled as I felt myself blush.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself," I said repeating my earliar thoughts.

"Ready?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

The drive itself took about 10 minutes and when I looked at the clock it was 7:30. I sighed as I climbed out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Moe's, how many?" A young girl said as we walked in.

"Two," Edward said and the girl led us to a private table and handed us our menus.

"My name is Anna, I'll be your waitress tonight. Now, our special tonight is prime rib steak, but I'll let you check out the menus. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a water, Bells?" Edward said and I sighed.

"Iced tea," she walked away and I looked at Edward.

"I think she was taken by you," I said and he smiled.

"Not suprised! Most women are," he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ready to order?" Anna said putting our drinks in front of us and turning to Edward.

"I'll take a medium steak with mashed potatoes and corn," he said and handed her the menu.

"I'll take the same except my steak well-done," I said and she nodded and walked away.

"So... I was thinking about asking to switch partners again," he laughed and I smiled.

"Wonder what Dr. Ward will say!" I laughed and he smiled. Our food arrived and it was delicious.

"Ready to go?" Edward said as we finished everything up.

"Yep," I said and got up. Again the drive took 10 minutes and he walked me to my door.

"Well, how was the first date?"

"I hate to say this but it was really great," I said and he smiled, "but before we go on a second date you have to meet Sarah,"

"Um..." he swallowed and I sighed.

"This is it," I thought as I opened the door.

A/N: Longer chapter today guys! Please review! I know ya'll can review since I got like 6 for the last chapter! So how about 7 for this one?


	9. Sorry, no good title!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"MOMMY'S HOME!" I heard Sarah yell as Edward and I walked through the door.

"Hey baby!" I said picking her up and spinning her around, "how was cousin Josh?"

"RUDE! He took toys!"

"He always takes your toys," I said kissing her cheek and turned to Edward.

"You the cute guy," Sarah said hiding her face in my hair and I started blushing as I waited for some reaction from Edward who was just staring at Sarah.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Edward yelled and I breathed a sigh of relief. He loved her, this was great.

"Sarah, can you say hi to Edward?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hi Eddie!" she said and I smiled.

"She loves giving people nicknames, hope you don't mind," I said and he smiled.

"Nah, it's fine if it's coming from a cute little girl," he said and Sarah reached her hands out towards him and I knew she wanted him to hold her.

"She wants you to hold her, ya mind?" I asked and he shook his head taking her from me, "Sarah Beth, where's grandpaw?"

"Couch!" Sarah said and smiled her mischeavous smile.

"What did you do to him you little stinker?" I asked taking her back and she giggled.

"Drawing!"

"You drew on him?" I asked putting her down and walked to the couch.

"This is your dad?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"He usually doesn't have 3-year-old drawings all over him," I said and shook him, "daddy,"

"I'm awake! I was just watching Sarah," he said acting as if he had been awake the whole time, "who are you?"

"Daddy, this is Edward, Edward this is my daddy," I said and Edward shook his hand.

"How are you sir?"

"Wait, this is the guy you were complaining about?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Um... Daddy, here," I handed him my mirror and he sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have given Sarah markers before taking a nap," he said and walked away.

"Well, I guess I should go," Edward said and sighed, "I had fun,"

"Yeah, me too," I said and sat down, "you don't like kids right?"

"Not really, but Sarah's cute," he sat down next to me and Sarah hopped on his lap, "you know that don't you?"

"She's not a dog, but anyway, you've seen her before why different when you met her?"

"I don't know," he said and she looked up at him.

"Momma look!" she got up and handed me a picture off of the coffee table.

"Oh, who is this?" I asked staring at three people she had drawn.

"Me, you, and grandpa!"

"Well, wait, how come I'm not in this?" Edward asked Sarah grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"She didn't know you, now I thought you said you should go?" I said and he smiled.

"Wanna get rid of me? Have another date?"

"Be glad I went out with you!" I said and he laughed and started tickling me, "STOP!" Sarah laughed and so did I because I was being tickled. Soon his lips met mine and

we started kissing, I hadn't felt this way in such a long time and Edward made me feel like a schoolgirl getting her first kiss everytime he kissed me.

"Bella," we broke away and I saw my dad standing above us, "not a good way to make a first impression Edward,"

"Sorry, sir," he said and smiled at me, "bye Bells,"

"Bye,"

"BYE EDDIE!" Sarah yelled and Edward looked at her and put his hand down and she gave him a high five.

"Bye Sarah," he said and walked out the door.

"He seems to have caught your eye," my dad said and I smiled.

"Yeah, daddy, he makes me feel like a school girl again, I haven't felt this way in such a long time," I said smiling and he smiled.

"Last time I saw you lke this was after your first date with Jake," I stared at him, "enough said."

A/N: So, I don't feel like trying to find a song that goes with this. I'm sick and this was what I wrote, sorry it's not long enough but good news I have almost 30 chapters planned for this story. Please send me some loving reviews!


	10. A Little bit stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger.

"Dr. Ward? I'd like to switch partners again," I heard Edward say as I walked past and into the lab room.

"What? Edward, do you have problems with all of the students in this class?"

"No! Everyone loves me!" I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at this statement, "Anywho, I wanted to switch back to Bella, we worked out our differences like two

adults should,"

"Ah, alright," Dr. Ward said and Edward came over to sit by me.

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek and sitting down.

"Hello, good sir," I said and he smiled, "oh shoot!"

"What?" I didn't reply, I just went to Dr. Ward.

"Dr. Ward? Um... I have to leave early to take my daughter to a doctors appointment," I said and he looked sympathetic.

"I understand, I had to take my children to the doctors and leave classes early, just slip out," I nodded and headed back.

"What's up?" Edward asked when I got back.

"Sarah has a doctors appointment and I have to leave in time to get her from my house and then get her to her doctor," I said and Edward nodded.

"Isn't that your dad there?" Edward asked pointing to the door and I gasped but got up and walked over.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked stepping out into the hall and he sighed.

"I got call into work and a police station is no place for a three-year-old," he said handing a sleepy but awake Sarah to me.

"Okay," I said and walked back in.

"This is your daughter," Dr. Ward said as I passed.

"Yes, she won't be a problem will she? My dad got called into work and he works at a police station,"

"Don't worry! She's fine!" I nodded and headed back up.

"Well, hey there," Edward said and I pulled an extra chair over for Sarah.

"Sit here okay? You have to be quiet for about 30 minutes, okay?" I told Sarah and she nodded. In 5 minutes the lecture started and everything was great until Sarah got

her second wind, Dr. Ward didn't let it bother him though.

"Eddie! Hold me!" Sarah yelled and I shook my head to him.

"Sarah, hey! shh!" I said and she looked at me, eyes wide, "just shh!"

"RAA!" She yelled and jumped on Edward's lap, I buried my face in my hands out of sheer embarassment but to my suprise she was quiet in Edward's arms.

"Bells, it's 3," Edward whispered and I nodded. He put Sarah down, much to her dismay, and kissed my hand before I took Sarah out.

"EDDIE!" Sarah yelled as I soon as we were out the door. I kneeled down to her eye-level and scolded her.

"No! Be quiet, you will see him tonight," I said and she started crying.

"I got sent out of class because a lady wanted me!" Edward said coming around the corner and Sarah's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Just so you know, you can't come to her everytime she cries!" I said letting Sarah run to him.

"Sure I can! Don't be so uptight Bells," he never called me Bella anymore. It was always Bells, it was the same thing Jake did. After we started dating I was Bella, I was

Bells, his girl.

"So you're coming with us to the doctor?" I asked and he nodded, "wanna ride with us and then I can bring you back to get your car?"

"Oh, I walked today."

"Okay then, come on Sar," I said and she ran to me begging me to pick her up.

"Wanna pick me up?" Edward asked as we walked to my car.

"I already have one baby don't make me take care of another," I said scolding Edward and he smiled as he picked Sarah up and put her in the back. To be honest, it felt

odd to have someone else do that.

"What?" Edward asked as he climbed in the front seat.

"Nothing," I said and drove off as my thoughts turned to a memory of Jake.

_Flashback_

_"Hey little guy," Jake said bending down to my swollen tummy._

_"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked kissing his forehead and he smiled. We had chosen to not find out what the baby was until it was born._

_"I don't! But if it's a little girl I'll have to much trouble than I can handle,"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Cause she'd be too pretty, just like her momma," I blushed and kissed him._

_"Stop being so sweet! My mom and dad are coming over in a little bit to talk names." _

_"Awesome, I choose Sarah and Jake jr!" he yelled and I sighed._

_"NO! NO JAKE JR!" I yelled sitting down on the couch and Jake whined right before his phone went off then things got serious._

_"Right, I'll be right there," Jake said and hung up._

_"Everything alright?" I asked tracing my swollen belly._

_"No, something happened at the twin towers, I'll be back soon," he kissed my forehead and walked out the door._

_End_

"Hey, if you wanna talk about him it's okay," Edward said sensing where my thoughts were. Man, that boy knew me better than I thought he did.

"No, it's fine," I said looking back in the rearview mirror at Sarah. She had his eyes and heart shaped face.

"Bells, it's not good to bottle feelings up," he said and smiled, "at least that's what Dr. Phil says!"

"Wow!" I laughed and turned serious, "not right now."

"Okay," Edward said and turned quiet.

The ride to the doctors office was quiet and when we got there Sarah started screaming her head off; she's hated doctors ever since she had to get a shot when she was

1.

"Hey, it's okay, doctor's aren't all mean," Edward said after I told him why she was screaming.

"Yeah, Eddie's dad is a doctor," I said and Sarah stopped screaming then looked at Edward.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Edward said and she smiled.

"Okay!" This was unbelievable. Sarah never gave up the fight that easily! It usually took me, at least, 2 hours to get her to calm down. Did Edward have magic abilities?

"You ready to go in?" I asked and she nodded. Again, she never agreed to go to the doctor. Edward picked her up and put her on his shoulders where she giggled like

crazy.

"Hi, welcome to Dr. Montgomery's," a young perky receptionist said as we walked in.

"Hey, I made an appointment for Sarah Black," I said and the girl nodded.

"Have you right here, please sit and Dr. Montgomery will be right with you," Edward and I turned to see a crowded waiting room.

"There's a little room over there, looks empty," Edward said and I nodded and walked over to it. It was empty. Edward put Sarah down and sat down next to me, I was

reading a magazine about teen stars. Why was I reading this?

"Mommy look!" Sarah said holding up a stuffed bear.

"Yeah, it's a stuffed bear," I said and she handed it to Edward.

"Hey, this is no ordinary stuffed bear, it's Winnie the Pooh!" Edward said and I smiled.

"You're so good with her yet you hate kids so much," I noted and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Yeah, that's what my sister says, she has a daughter about the same age as Sarah but I can't stand her," he said and I kissed his cheek, "what was that for?"

"For being so good with her," I said and he smiled.

"It's nothing," he said and Sarah looked at us, "who does she look like more?"

"Jake," I said and dug into my wallet to find an old picture of me and Jake, "this is back at senior prom but he looked the same that day."

Edward held the picture up and looked at it then Sarah, he did this numerous times before finally laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked stealing the picture back and putting it delicatly back in it's place in my wallet.

"She looks nothing like him! She has his eyes sure but she's beautiful like her mother," he said and I blushed.

"You're so sweet," I said and he smiled.

"I know!"

"Ya know, when Jake died I thought that was it, I would never care for anyone again, to be honest I wanted to stop living," I admitted as we watched Sarah put a puzzle

together, "then I thought about this little life inside me and she was the reason I went on."

"She seems strong," he said and I smiled.

"She is," I said and was glad the nurse walked in because I had no idea what else to say.

"Mrs. Black, ya'll ready?" an old nurse said.

"Yes, come on sweetie," I said and noticed Edward was sitting there just watching us leave.

"Eddie not coming?" Sarah asked looking up at me.

"Nah, this is a family thing, I'll just wait out here," he said and I nodded.

"Are you sure? It's okay for you to come," I said and he smiled.

"I'm good, I'll be here when ya get our Sar," he said and her bottom lip started quivering.

"It's okay, come on Sarah," I said as we walked into the doctor's office.

Edward's POV  
>I watched them walk in and it broke my heart to see Sarah's bottom lip to start quivering. She was so cute and I actually loved the child, she was so much like Bella and<p>

yet she wasn't. I wish I had known what Bella's Jake had been like, then I could know who Sarah was really most like. Bella seemed cautious about the things that she let

Sarah do and Sarah seemed to be more reckless then Bella cared for.

"EDDIE!" Sarah yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I GREW!" She yelled and I smiled.

"Where's your momma?" Sarah pointed to where Bella was paying for Sarah's appointment, she looked stressed.

"How long will it take for this to cure?" I overheard Bella ask and then a mumble reply, "3 months?"

"What's gonna take 3 months?" I asked sneaking up on a frazzled Bella.

"I'll tell you later," she said and paid the receptionist before picking Sarah up and walking out.

"Bella! What's up?" I asked chasing out of her.

"She's got bronchitis, the doctor says it's not too bad but if she hadn't seen him today she would have had to go to the hospital," Bella says putting Sarah and I sighed.

This would just make Bella hold on tighter.

"Bells, bronchitis isn't terrible, I had it as a kid, don't worry, she'll be fine," I said and pulled Bella to me. I felt like I was making progress with her, like that quote from the

Blindside "she's like an onion, you have to peel one layer at a time,". That was very true with Bella, she's had a lot of terrible things happen to her and didn't trust very

easily. But I was slowly making progress.

A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry this update took so long to come but I had essays to write! Please review!


	11. Two Black Cadillacs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>"It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
>They shared a crimson smile and just walked away<br>And left the secret at the grave"

"Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood

"So, you've met my mom and dad, time to meet the sister!" Edward poclaimed over the phone on Saturday morning.

"What? Quick question, how many family members do you have?" I asked putting a couple of strips of bacon and some eggs in a frying pan.

"Just my parents, a younger and older sister, and a brother-in-law," he said and I smiled.

"When do I meet her?" I asked plating my bacon and eggs.

"Tonight?"

"WHAT?" I yelled sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Breathe, she's cool, something tells me you'll get along great with her!" pause, "how's Sarah?"

I thought of my baby girl in bed coughing terribly and shuddered. I hated for her to be sick, especially with bronchitis. I'd had it when I was younger and knew from

experience it was hard.

"Still sick, she's in bed, I'll ask my dad to take care of her tonight," I said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Are you sure? My sister can wait if you wanna stay home with Sarah," he said and I smiled.

"It's fine, I'd love to meet your sister!" I said and hung up. I had a problem though, I had nothing to wear.

Alice's POV

"Hey, Al, I just called Bells and she's going to come over so you can meet her," Edward said walking into my room. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Awesome, now get out so I can decide what to wear," I said and he scoffed as he leaned against the door.

"She's not coming until 7! It's only 2:43!" Guys just didn't get it!

"Get out of my room!" I yelled and pushed him out.

"What's going on up here?" Esme asked coming up.

"Edward won't leave me alone so I can decide what to wear tonight," I said and Esme was puzzled.

"What's tonight?"

"I invited Bella over so Alice can meet her," Edward said and walked downstairs, most likely, to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"She must be pretty special to him if he's introducing her to us," I told Esme and she smiled.

"He really seems to like her, she is nice."

"You met her?" Esme nodded, "is she pretty?"

"Yes, when I first met her I saw in her eyes that she's been through a lot and she's only 24, some people grow up fast," with that Esme walked down the stairs and I

heard her start yelling at Edward; I went into my closet and started getting ready.

Bella's POV

In the end I picked out a white sweater and a pair of black pants to wear to meet Edward's sister.

"Where daddy?" Sarah asked hopping on my bed. I froze where I was. How did she know who he was? I hadn't told her about Jake.

"Um... well, daddy's with the angels," I said and she understood; I had explained Heaven and Hell to her, some would say not to since she was only 3 and couldn't

understand but I still did.

"In Heaven?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, he died before you were born," I said and she shook her head.

"NO! EDDIE!" She yelled and I realized she thought he was her daddy.

"Sweetie, he's not-" I was cut off by the doorbell, "coming!"

"EDDIE!" Sarah yelled running downstairs then stopped at the foot and sat down.

"Come in!" I yelled and picked her up, "you should be in bed!"

"hey, Bells!" Edward said walking in.

"Hey," I said and looked up the stairs, "daddy!"

"Hey Sar, how ya feeling?" Edward said walking up to her and touching her cheek.

"A lil etter," she said and meant 'etter' to be 'better'.

"What's wrong Bells?" my dad said and then saw Edward, "oh, hi,"

"Hello, sir," Edward said and I sighed.

"Can you make her stay in bed while I'm gone?" I asked handing her over to him.

"Yeah, of course, come on sweet girl,"

"Bye Sarah!" Edward said and Sarah stared at him.

"Bye Addie!" I froze, she meant 'daddy'! Luckily Edward thought she said 'Eddie'.

"Bye sweetie," Edward said and led me out.

"What if your sister doesn't like me?" I asked as we rode over to his house and we were almost there. I think it was about 10 minutes away.

"Don't worry about that because she will!" Edward said grabbing hold of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze to calm my nerves; it didn't work.

It was 7:10 by the time we pulled up to his house and I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. Edward came to my side and opened my door, like he always does, and

held out his hand for me to grab.

"Don't worry, deep breaths," he kissed my on the forehead before placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me in.

"Hey, Bella!" Esme said giving me a hug and I smiled.

"Hello Ma'am, nice to see you again," I said returning her hug.

"How's your classes?"

"Fine, going great so far," I said and Edward sighed.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked walking around us and headed upstairs.

"He's more nervous than he seems," Esme said and smiled, "want a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds amazing," I said and looked around at their home. It was small but seemed very cozy, all around their were pictures of their family. I saw one with

Edward and his dad when Edward was about 12, the resembelance was startling.

"Oh shut up and be nice!" I heard Edward say from upstairs as I sipped my coffee.

"Sorry, for being slow, but beauty takes time!" I turned around to see a girl of about twenty years of age. She had pixie cut hair and had the same nose and eyes that

Edward did.

"Hi, you must be Alice," I said and she smiled.

"Yep! You're Bella, I can tell by your sense of style that we will be great friends!" Alice said and hugged me.

Alice's POV

I could tell in her eyes, something bad had happened. Edward had told us that her husband had died in the 9/11 attacks but I think something besides that had

happened. Her eyes were worn and tired; she needed a best friend to confide in.

"I'm gonna take Bella home, be back in a little bit," Edward said and I sighed.

"Edward, something bad has happened to her," I said and he straightened.

"What are you talking about? I told you her husband died 3 years ago," Edward said getting defensive.

"No, something else, her eyes are worn, like she's been tired from life," I said and he sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to take her home," he said and left my room. I had made him angry.

Bella's POV

Meeting Alice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, she was actually really sweet and it gave Edward and I something to talk back on the way back to my house.

"Bella, I know you and Alice are gonna get along great!" he said and I smiled.

"She's really sweet!" I said and closed my eyes. I was tired and couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep in tomorrow! I had no classes until 2 PM.

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" Edward asked as he pulled into my driveway.

"What?"

"I know Jake died and that hurt you, but Alice says that there's something else," Edward said and I sighed.

"Good night Edward," I said and walked out of his car and into my house. I shut the door and closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

_Flashback_

_"Jacob Black, was a good man and would have been a great father, our hearts go out to Bella Swan," The pastor said and I put my hand on my belly as if to comfort the _

_unborn child._

_"Are you Bella Swan?" A girl came up to me after the ceremony and I nodded._

_"I'm Tanya Denali, I think it's important for you to know that Jake had cheated on you," she said and my eyes widened._

_"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!" She held up her phone and I saw a picture of Jake and this girl together._

_"It was over once you got pregnant," she sighed, "he said it was wrong and was gonna tell you." _

_"Thank you for coming and telling me that, it took courage, but let's never speak again, let's leave this secret at his grave," I said and she nodded as she walked away._

_End_

Finding out Jake had cheated on me had hurt me and to find out that day had made it worse; but I loved Jake all the same. I just wasn't ready to tell Edward all this

stuff yet.

A/N: HEY GUYS! I only got 2 reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I was feeling really down until someone finally reviewed?/ What happened to all my lovely readers?


	12. Where were you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?  
>Were you teaching a class full of innocent children<br>Or driving down some cold interstate?  
>Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor<br>In a crowded room did you feel alone?  
>Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?<br>Did you dust off that Bible at home?

Edward's POV

"You were right Alice," I said one morning when I was talking to Alice on the phone. She had gone back to Duke a couple of days after meeting Bella and would be coming

back soon.

"About what?" She asked; I could tell her from her voice I had woken up.

"That she had gone through something, I asked her about it but she didn't answer, she just got out and left but I could tell I had struck a nerve."

"Edward, just let her tell you don't force her."

"But, I've been dating her for 4 months! I want to know!" I whined and Alice chuckled.

"Thanks for waking me up, I'm going back to sleep!" Alice said and hung up.

"Everything okay Edward?" Esme asked and I sighed.

"Bella is hiding something from me and I don't know what, I asked her about it but she just left," I said and Esme smiled.

"Let her tell you."

"That's the same thing Alice said," I laughed and sighed.

"Well, women are smarter than you think," with that said she walked out of the room and I grabbed my keys and headed to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I had stayed in bed as long as possible so I wouldn't have to get up and face the day. The reason I didn't want to

face the day? It's September 11th.

"Hi Sarah," I said and hugged her.

"How ya feeling Bells?" My dad asked and I shrugged.

"Same way I feel every year on this day," I said and heard the doorbell go off. I walked over to open it and saw Edward; to be honest, he was the last person I wanted to

see after what he asked the other night.

"Hello, beautiful!" Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry if what I asked the other night upset you, I apologise and if you want to tell me then fine, but if not then that's fine too," he said and I sighed.

"It's not that," I said and he frowned.

"What's wrong then?"

"What's today?"

"September.." he didn't finish because he knew, "wow, I feel terrible."

"What do you need?"

"Well, um... this might be a bad day but I was thinking we could introduce Sarah to my family today," he said and I sighed.

"Do it by yourself then, because I have a plans," I said and he nodded.

"Right, of course," he said and we stood there in awkward silence.

"Sarah, come here sweetie," I said and she waddled over to me.

"Bells, maybe it'd be better to wait until you can go," Edward said and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, I needed someone to watch her anyway," I said and got her closet out of the jacket.

"Where we go?" Sarah asked as I put her jacket on. It was September and starting to get chilly.

"Meet my family," Edward said and smiled, "mommy's not coming with us, it's just you and me!"

"YAY!" She yelled and I smiled as I saw the enthuiasm Jake had.

"Daddy, I'm going out," I yelled and walked out with Sarah and Edward.

"You going to his grave?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I go every year and talk to him," I said and got Sarah's car seat out of my car and handed it to Edward.

"Up ya go girl!" Edward said settling Sarah in and I couldn't help notice what a good dad he would be for her.

"Bye momma!" Sarah yelled and I forced a smile as I leaned in.

"Bye sweetie, now you be good okay?" a nod, "I mean it, then tomorrow we'll get ice cream okay?"

"YEAH!" She yelled and I smiled.

"We'll be fine," Edward said and I reached up on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss.

"I know, bye," I said and walked to my car. I sat there for a few minutes just watching them leave before I finally drove off too.

Edward's POV

"Ready for this?" I asked Sarah and she nodded.

"Yes daddy!" I stopped the car and stared at her, she stared back with innocent eyes. I didn't know what to do, should I call Bella or just talk to Esme about it? In the end

I decided to talk to Esme about it.

When we pulled up I noticed Carlisle's car was gone so Esme must be alone. I got out of the car and walked around to Sarah's side and helped her out.

"BIG HOUSE!" Sarah yelled and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's my house, this is where I live,"

"Live with us daddy!" Sarah said and I sighed as I leaned down to eye level with her.

"Sarah, sweetheart, I'd love to be your daddy but I'm not," I said and smiled, "but maybe one day I'll be your step daddy, because I love your mommy alot!"

"Really?" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, now come on!" I said and she smiled as she started skipping in front of me to the front door.

"Edward? Is that you?" Esme asked coming around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom," I said then grabbed Sarah's hand so I could pull her back to me to get her coat off, "come here."

"Well, who is this cute little thing?" Esme said coming to the closet with a cup of coffee in hand.

"This," I picked Sarah up, "is Sarah Black!"

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Esme said and Sarah hid her face in my shoulder, "is she Bella's sister?"

"No, actually, her daughter," I said and waited for Esme's reaction.

"Her daughter? No wonder she looks so much like Bella," Esme said and smiled, "where's Bella?"

"She went to see Jake, it's 9/11," I explained and Esme nodded in sympathy.

"Daddy, who's Jake?" Sarah yelled and Esme stared at me.

"She started to call me that today, I even explained to her that I wasn't her daddy," I said and put Sarah down, "what do I do mom?"

"I don't know, maybe you ought to tell Bella," Esme said and I nodded.

Bella's POV

"Hi Jake," I said sitting down on the grass in front of his tomb. Every year on this day, I would pack a lunch for myself, visit Jake's grave, and talk to him; this year, I

skipped the lunch just because I was rushed. Sometimes, I felt like he was sitting next to me, laughing, we weren't in a graveyard, we were in a field.

"Bells," I know this is weird but I sometimes heard his voice.

"I don't know what to do with Edward," I admitted and felt a tear roll down my cheek, "I thought you were the only one who could make me feel like this but he does too,"

"It's understandable."

"I feel like I'm betraying you, but you're dead! Sarah needs a father figure in her life, I missed out on a mom and I can't let her go through missing a parent," I said and

got up, "you've been gone 3 years! At least he won't cheat on me!

"I can't believe you did that Jacob Black! I LOVED YOU! I know you loved me! So what was she to you? Was she just a distraction?" I sighed as I got out all of that pinned

up anger, finally I just dropped to the ground crying as I hit the ground with my fists.

"I remember you," I looked up and saw her. Tanya.

"Yeah, I remember you too, I wish I didn't," I said and got up, cleaning the dirt off my hands, "goodbye, Tanya," I said and walked away.

When I got home I saw Edward's car sitting in the drive; I couldn't wait to see him because I really did love that boy. I got out of my car and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the door, I walked to the living room and saw Sarah sitting on Edward's lap watching "Blue's Clues".

"MOMMY!" Sarah yelled as she collided with my leg.

"Hi, baby," I said and picked her up as I walked to the couch to sit next to Edward, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, Esme was the only one home but she loves her! Said she looks like you," he said and sighed, "Bells, she called me 'daddy'"

"Yeah, I know, she's been doing that since last week," I admitted and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was afraid to tell you," he said and I closed my eyes.

"I didn't want you to know, I guess I was afraid too," I admitted yet again, "what do we do? You know we can never break up now right?" it was my lame attempt at

making a joke.

"I guess, eventually get married."

A/N: R.E.V.I.E.W FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME! R.E.V.I.E.W! PLEASE REVIEW! I hate not getting reviews telling me how I'm doing! I'll start sending sneak peeks out to those who review!


	13. Wrapped Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I've been wrapped around her finger  
>Since the first time we went out<br>Every day and every night she's all I think about  
>I need that girl beside me<br>When the lights go out  
>I think it's time to put a ring on the finger<br>I'm wrapped around

I couldn't believe it! Edward and I had been together for 7 months and it was amazing! He was a pest first but then he grew on me and now I love him! I knew Sarah

was fond of him too and he had started letting her call him "daddy", to be honest, I think he loved that word.

"Where's daddy?" Sarah asked at breakfast.

"He's at his house," I said and gave her a plate of eggs.

"Why?"

"Because, he lives there," I said and she put her fingers in her eggs.

"Why?" Yes, sadly, my little girl had entered the "why" stage. Why did we do this? Why did we do that? Why does he live there? It got annoying but I loved her.

I was cleaning off the dishes when my cell phone started playing "Never Knew I Needed You" by Ne-yo; it was Edward's ringtone, he had set it when I wasn't looking.

"Hey, babe," I said smiling.

"Hey, can you come over?" his voice was breaking.

"Yeah, is it alright if Sarah comes?"

"Yeah," he said and hung up. I bit my fingernails as I tried to figure out what could be wrong with him.

"Come on, let's go get dressed and go to Edwards," I said picking Sarah up out of the chair and carrying her upstairs to get her dressed.

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran into her room to pick out her clothes, it was a hard decision but I decided to start letting her pick out her clothes then I would approve them and

then dress her.

"Sarah, I'll be right back," I said going into my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. I ran back to Sarah's room and saw she got out a blue

shirt that had butterflies all over it and some white shorts. She didn't have a sense of style yet so I put the white shorts back and got out some light blue ones.

"Let's go!" She yelled and ran down the stairs and tried to reach the door handle but wasn't quite tall enough yet. I got down there and got her jacket out of the closet, it was

December.

When I pulled up to Edward's house, I was nervous because I had no idea what was wrong but I knew I had to support the man I loved.

"Hi, Bella, hi Sarah," Esme said when she opened the door; her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong Esme?" I asked as she embraced me in a hug.

"My neice, Ellen, died over night," she said and I gasped.

"What? How? I'm so sorry Esme," I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, she was in a car accident, hit a patch of black ice," she wiped her eyes, "I figured Edward would call you, he really loves you, ya know."

"Yeah, I love him too," I said and Esme looked at Sarah.

"I bake when I'm upset, wanna come eat some cookies?" I had a feeling this was her way of coping.

"Go ahead," I let go of her hand and went upstairs.

I walked into Edward's room and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about your cousin," I said and he sighed.

"It's okay, I didn't really know her that well but she was still family ya know?" he said and I nodded.

"I know," I said and intertwined our hands.

"I do remember this time when I was 12, we always go up to Colorado every summer and visit them, but that stopped when I was 15, but anyway, we had a snowball fight

and I got stuck in the snow," I smiled at the thought of a little Edward getting stuck, "she laughed and Esme came out and had to, literally, dig me out.

"Bella, this showed me that you can't take time doing something, you need to get the things you want while you have them with you," he said and ran his fingers through his

hair.

"What are you getting at?" I asked and felt my stomach turn into knots. Was this his way of asking me to marry him?

"Bella... I love you," he said and I smiled.

"I love you too, you've been so good with Sarah, and despite you not loving kids you are amazing with her, she looks up to you," I paused not sure what else to say, "you

were annoying at first but when I finally gae you a chance, I saw this whole other side to you."

"Yeah, but anyway," he got up and went to his drawer, "Bella, I love you so much, you're like the sun to me, you always brighten my day when I see you, you and little

Sarah."

"What are you getting at?" I knew. I knew when I saw the little box in his hands and when he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said not even hesitating. I wrapped my arms around his neck after the ring was placed on my finger; he put his his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. We then

grabbed hands and ran downstairs to announce our engagement to Esme and Carlisle.

"Who's a good girl?" I heard Carlisle say to Sarah.

"Hey guys, Bella and I are engaged!" Edward said and before I knew it there was screaming, wish someone would have told me that Alice was here!

"NO WAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" Alice yelled hugging me, "let me see the ring!" I put my hand in front of her and she screamed.

"You don't know how long I saved for that thing!" Edward said and I looked at him.

"How long?"

"Since I met you," he said and I started blushing. He knew from day one that we would get married someday, I would be lying if I didn't say I felt something that day when he

first started bugging me; it was the feeling I felt when I met Jake.

"Well, we need to plan! First pick a date, then bridesmaids, no need to pick a maid of honor because we know it'll be me! Of course, Sarah will be the flower girl," Alice kept

rambling on and on, I eventually just walked to Edward and sat on his lap.

"Alice, it's been 10 minutes," Edward said and she looked at us.

"That's 10 minutes we didn't get to plan!" Alice pulled a chair out and sat down, "okay, the date?"

"We need to go, we'll be back later!" Esme said as she and Carlisle left the room. I got off Edward's lap and went to Sarah who's hands and face were covered in cookie

crumbs.

"Come on date?" Alice was getting annoyed.

"What about June?" I asked and Alice shook her head.

"June bride? How cliche!"

"Come on sweetie," I said picking her up and setting her on the kitchen counter.

"Oooh! August?" Alice yelled and I shook my head.

"How about no? Not August! October?" I asked as I wet a paper towl and started cleaning Sarah off.

"October is a perfect time! I'll go look online for a place where the leaves fall and are beautiful!" Alice bounced off and Edward came over next to me.

"Sorry, she's going to be a little extreme," Edward said rubbing my back.

"It's fine," I said and kissed him, "we have to go! My dad's sister is coming over and he won't let me miss seeing my aunt!"

"Okay, I love you," he said and hugged me.

"Love you too."

A/N: Thanks to the 2 who reviewed, please don't be shy! REVIEW!


	14. I Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter was 8 pages long and almost 4,000 words! Just for ya'll! Please REVIEW! I made this bigger to get y'alls attention!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

I think about how it ain't fair  
>That you weren't there to braid my hair<br>Like mothers do  
>You weren't around to cheer me on<br>Help me dress for my high school prom  
>Like mothers do<br>Did you think I didn't need you here  
>To hold my hand<br>To dry my tears  
>Did you even miss me through the years at all<p>

"Goodbye Aunt Linda," I said waving as she drove away in her red sports car. I shut the door and sighed. Aunt Linda was fun to be around but she was way

too hyper and she had gotten Sarah hyper as well, which I now got the pleasure of calming her down.

"WOO!" She was running around like a wild child with peanut butter and jelly all over her face and hands.

"Sarah!" I yelled and started chasing her to try to catch her.

"Can't catch me!" She yelled right as the doorbell rang.

"Hello, beautiful!" Edward said when I opened the door.

"Hi, will you help me? I can't get Sarah to calm down!" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Sarah, calm it for your momma!" Edward said and suddenly she stopped and ran to him.

"HI!" She yelled and I sighed.

"What did you come over for?" I asked staring at him as he picked Sarah up.

"Oh, we're going on vacation to California and wondered if you and Sarah wanted to join us this time," he said and I nearly screamed.

"YES! When are we leaving?" I asked feeling like I was in the third grade again; but my response made him laugh.

"Tomorrow morning! Bright and early!" Edward said putting Sarah down then coming to me.

"Meet at your house?"

"Yep! You sure your dad will let you go?"

"Edward, I'm 24! My dad can't tell me what to do anymore; he can't treat me like I'm 18 again!"

"No! No, no and did I mention? No!" My dad yelled at dinner that night.

"Daddy, I'm not 18 anymore, you can't tell me what I can and can't do anymore," I said and sighed, "Besides, it gives me a good chance to get to know my  
>future in-laws!"<p>

"Excuse me? Future in-laws?"

"Did I forget to mention that Edward and I are engaged?"

"Yes, yes, you did!"

"Look, I love him daddy, and I haven't had a vacation in a long time!"

"Well, we can go anytime!" He said and I felt like this was a desperate attempt to make me stay.

"Dad, please, I need this," I said and he sighed giving in finally.

"Okay, Have a good time," he said and I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy!" I said then bounded up the stairs to pack.

"Mommy?" I looked down and saw a sleepy Sarah looking up at me.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" I bent down so I could be eye level with her.

"You and grandpa were fighting."

"No, no, honey, we were just discussing the vacation, I'm sorry we woke you up," I picked her up and took her back to her room, "let's get you back to bed so

we can wake up early tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Because, we're going to Cali with Edward and his family," I explained.

"How far away is it?"

"A long way away," I said tucking her in.

"Will you sing mommy?"

"Oh no, honey, mommy's terrible at singing!"

"Please?" I sighed giving in, it was the same trick I used on my dad when I was her age, he too had been a terrible singer; still was. 

Edward's POV

"Oh, shoot, Bella forgot her wallet in my car," I said when I got home. We had gone out to get ice cream with Sarah yesterday and Bella had put her phone

down and must have just forgotten it when she got out. Wonder how she didn't notice it missing today?

"I think you can wait until tomorrow to give it to her!" Alice said flipping through her magazine.

"Yeah, but it gives me an excuse to see her one more time," I said and headed out the door.

When I pulled into her drive it was 8:30, I knew she would still be awake and her dad was probably still awake. I knocked on the door and, to my dismay, her

dad answered.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I was just wanting to give this to Bella, if that's okay," I said and he looked me over.

"Why didn't you come to me before asking my daughter to marry you?" He was old-fashioned.

"I'm sorry, sir, it was a spur of the moment type of thing, I apologize," I said and he sighed.

"Better treat her right," he said and stepped aside so I could walk in.

"I love her very much sir, I won't hurt her," I said; he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"She's upstairs packing," he said and turned away. I jumped up the stairs and was about to knock on her door when I heard her talking to Sarah.

"Please?" I heard Sarah ask. I walked over to Sarah's door and saw Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over Sarah.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that

diamond ring turns brass, mama's going to buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a Billy goat," Bella stopped and leaned

over Sarah to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night sweet girl," I walked into her bedroom to sit down on the bed and scare her. Sure enough, she walked in and didn't even look at me; she walked to

her closet and pulled out her suitcase then saw me. "EDWARD! What are you doing here?"

"Just came to return your wallet," I said and she took it from me.

"Thank you, how long have you been here?" She went to her drawers and pulled a few shirts and some jeans out, no doubt, packing for the trip tomorrow.

"Long enough to hear you sing," I smiled, "no offense, but, you're terrible!"

"I know, but she begged me, I pulled that same trick on my dad when I was her age, so I know it's hard to give in!" She put the suitcase down next to me and  
>started putting things in.<p>

"Have you packed Sarah's things yet?"

"No, I should have gotten some things out when I was in there!" She said and I smiled as I rubbed her arm.

"I'll get it."

"Don't wake her up!" Bella warned as I walked out and into Sarah's room. Luckily, she was sound asleep when I walked in, I saw her drawers and went to

them; I grabbed some shorts and a couple of shirts before turning to face her. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, I saw a seashell on her table next to her

bed and saw the words "Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," written on it.

"Daddy?" I looked down and saw her stirring. Bella was going to kill me.

"Shh, go back to sleep, or else momma will kill me!"

"Sing to me?"

"Sorry, I'm not like your momma, you can't get me..." she gave me the look that Bella had warned me about, "alright, fine, wait, how about I read to you  
>instead?"<p>

"No, sing!"

"Okay."

"Edward! I told you not to wake her," Bella said coming in, "I was wondering what was taking you so long so I came to check on you!"

"Mommy he's going to sing!"

"No, sweetie, you had your song, time to sleep," Bella said and pulled me up.

"Please mommy?" I saw Bella struggle to say no.

"Sarah, you've had your song, shut your eyes and go back to sleep!" Bella pulled me out and sighed, "What did I tell you?"

"Not to wake her up, but I didn't do it, I was quiet, and she woke up on her own!" I said feeling like I was a little boy being scolded, well I guess I was being

scolded, I just wasn't a little boy.

"Just go, before you cause more trouble, see you in the morning," Bella said kissing me, "what time 8?"

"7:30, actually, we need to head out early," I said leaning against the rails.

"What town are we going to?"

"Um... I have no idea, why?"

"I was born in California, and then me and my dad moved when I was 15," Bella said and smiled, "just hoping maybe we were going there, that'd be a  
>coincidence though!"<p>

"Maybe, see you in the morning!" I said and left.

Bella's POV

I woke up bright and early at 6, sure, it was too early but I woke up on my own. I got up and turned off the alarm clock so I wouldn't wake anyone up, then

walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I was going to wake Sarah up at 6:50 and get her dressed so we could leave at 7:15.

"Morning!" I heard when I walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy! What are you doing up?"

"I have an early shift, and I wanted to see you two off, why are you up early? It's only 6 AM," he said sipping his

"Yeah, I set my alarm to wake up at 6:30 but woke up at 6, so I guess I'm too excited! Oh, daddy, I can hardly wait!" I said and he smiled.

"I see your momma in you," he said and I sighed.

"Why did she leave? And when? I barely remember her, I only remember her from pictures," I poured a cup of coffee and sat down across the table from my dad.

"She left when you were 4, we just had problems and she got sick of it.

"So, it wasn't me?"

"NO! NO! NO! She wanted to take you, but I made sure you were with me when she left! I couldn't have stood losing both of you!"

"Why didn't she write if she cared about me?" I asked and he looked down like he was ashamed, "what are you hiding?"

"She did write, but I never gave them to you," he got up and went to the cabinets then pulled out hundreds of letters all in different color envelopes.

"Daddy, why didn't you give these to me?"

"I don't know, I was scared I guess," he threw them down and sat his cup on the sink, "I'll just go to work, have a good time."

"Bye daddy," I said and opened a letter that was dated as "5/14/95" I had been 15 at the time, still in High School.

_"Dear Bella,_

_I miss you very much, leaving you and your dad was hard but I couldn't take being with him anymore. But I will never regret the time I spent with_

_you and I wish I could see you again, I'm living in California now, back in our hometown where I met your dad. Maybe you'll come and visit me soon. I_

_love you sweetheart!_

_Love, Mom"_

I just sat there reading all the letters and even found one that was dated 9/19/2004. It had been recently! I started to open the letter when my doorbell rang. I

ran to it and saw Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and saw everyone behind him. I quickly glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:28.

"Why are you so late?" He asked and I sighed.

"I am so sorry! Glad I packed last night! Want to wake up Sarah for me?" Edward nodded and walked inside.

"So why are you running late?"

"Oh, explain later," I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the letters to throw into the suitcase.

"Here's the sleepy girl," Edward said carrying Sarah into my room, in his hand was a shirt and some pants.

"Come here baby," I said and began to get her dressed.

"COME ON GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"COMING!" Edward yelled back taking the suitcase and running downstairs while I ran down with Sarah asleep in my arms.

"Ready?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"I am so sorry once again for running late!" I said when we were all piled in the van.

"Don't worry, it's only 7:40, our flight is at 8, we should be able to make it," Carlisle said and I nodded. I watched the hills go by as we got farther and farther

out of town, until finally there was nothing. We soon arrived at the airport in Austin and just in time for our flight to take off.

"We made it!" I said as soon as we were in our seats; we were flying first class and it was nice! I was sitting next to Edward and Sarah was on my right, next to

the window.

"Yep, so why were you running late?"

"As it turned out my mom's been writing me letters since the day she left, and my dad hid them and gave them to me this morning, I was reading them and just

lost track of time! I was about to read one that was dated this year! It was September 19, what if she's still in California? What if I could see my mom?"

"Where's the letter?" Edward asked.

"In my pocket," I said pulling it out and finishing opening it.

_ "Dear Bella,_

_ I can only imagine why you haven't answered any of my letters, I understand if you're mad at me for leaving you, I've stated in ever letter that _

_it was my biggest mistake to leave you behind. I'm living in Rainbow California; I hope you'll come see me soon. I imagine that you're about 24 now and I can't help but _

_wonder what you look like. I live on the same street we lived on when you were a baby; I'm next door to our old house. I love you so much sweet girl, please come see _

_me soon._

_ Love, Mom"_

"Esme, where are we going in California?" I asked leaning over her seat.

"Rainbow, California," she said and I smiled.

"Edward, I get to see my mom!" I said and looked at Sarah, "She gets to her granddaughter!"

I could hardly wait to go find the house she lived in when we landed but sadly, Edward wouldn't let me go until we had unpacked everything and got settled in.

"So where are we staying?"

"We own a house in the middle of nowhere! But it's really nice, we have stables, and horses," Alice said and I smiled. Must be nice to be rich!

"You will love it, we have 5 rooms," Esme continued, "Edward gets one, Carlisle and I get one, Alice gets one, and you can share a room with Sarah or she can

have her own room; whichever works."

"What you want Sarah? Your own room or want to share with mommy?" I asked looking at her.

"Mine!" I widened my eyes and everyone laughed.

"Well, she has spoken!" I said. Edward, Sarah and I climbed into one taxi and Esme, Carlisle, and Alice climbed into another one.

"Who's a good girl?" Edward said playing with Sarah during the car ride to their house.

"For someone who hates kids, you sure are good with them!" I said and he smiled.

"Eh," he said and went on playing patty cake with Sarah.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's house I got out and stared at it, my mouth hanging open.

"What?" Alice asked staring at me.

"That is not what I pictured when you were telling me about this place!" I said and she smiled.

"It's nothing big!" Alice said and I sighed. Yeah right! It was a tan house, had two garages and a chimney! The grass in front was green and had a circular

driveway, stairs leading into a back entrance. The stables were red and looked like any other stables.

"MOMMY! HORSES!" Sarah yelled and broke out of Edward's grasp so she could run down.

"Sarah!" I yelled and ran after her.

"Horses!" She yelled pointing to 2 paint horses, one was black and white and the other was brown and white.

"That's Chestnut," Edward said coming up from behind.

"He's beautiful," I said stroking the horse's neck.

"What this one's name?" Sarah said pointing to the black and white one.

"That's Midnight, she's a very old and sweet horse, like your momma!" Edward said and I slapped him.

"Ride?" Sarah asked and I smiled.

"Maybe later, let's go unpack!" I said taking her hand and, much to her dismay, let her out of the stables.

"Come on, here's your room!" Edward said taking my things and putting them on the bed. This room was much bigger than my own room at home. It was two

different color of blues and had a saucer chair by the window and the bed was on the left side of the door right against the wall, it had a bedside table next to the bed.

"Wow," I said and opened my suitcase to unpack.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward said catching me a little off guard that he would just blurt it out.

"Where did that come from?" I said hanging a shirt up.

"Just thought I'd say it, I've loved you since day one, since I saw you in the admissions office before school started," he said wrapping his arms around my

waist, "so tell me, when did you fall in love with me?"

"I love you too!" I thought about it, "I guess when you gave me the money to help me pay for Rice."

"Mommy!" Sarah said breaking the moment.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Barry the bear is gone!" Sarah yelled and I smiled.

"Sweetheart, we left Barry at home, want to share rooms then?" she nodded and I smiled, "okay."

"Want me to take you to see your mom later?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Please?"

"Sure! I suppose you want me to meet her?"

"Not yet, I just need to see her first," I said and he nodded.

"So you don't want to go see her now?"

"No."

"Okay, then I'm going to go into town," Edward said and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious that he was leaving without me.

"Just shopping, Sarah's birthday is coming right?" he said and I sat down.

"Yeah, okay," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked coming to sit next to me.

"There's something I'm not telling you," I admitted and continued, "about my marriage with Jake."

"No, Bells, don't tell me, don't force yourself!"

"I need to tell someone."

"Okay," he said and rubbed my back.

"Eight months before he died Jake's cell phone rang and he was asleep, so I answered it, I mean why shouldn't I answer it? I didn't expect it to be another

woman."

"He cheated on you?" Edward said and I nodded.

"Her name was Tanya, I met her the day of Jake's funeral and saw her again this year at his grave.

"Wait, why were you with him still even after you found out he cheated on you?"

"Because, well, because… I don't know!" I said and sighed, "Tanya told me that Jake ended it when he found out I was pregnant, so that counts for something  
>right?"<p>

"I'm not going to cheat on you Bella, I promise, I love you," Edward said and kissed my cheek then grabbed my hand, "let's go meet your mom!"

"What? I'm not ready!"

"But you are, you need to get your mind off of everything and this is the perfect way!" Edward pulled me and Sarah outside and into his car that was sitting in

one of the garages, "oh baby, I've missed you."

"You're talking to a car?" I asked when we were inside.

"Pssh! No!" He said and smiled, "Daddy's back baby!"

I laughed at him and suddenly got very nervous when we pulled down the street I had told Edward to turn down.

"Which house?" I looked and found the house I had grown up in. It had been a cute little brown house that stood next to a green house and a blue house.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say which house it was, just that it was next to my old house," I said and sighed, "My dad said that blue was my mom's favorite color

so I'm going to try that one first."

I got out of his car and walked up to the house. It was blue! Blue roof, blue house and had shrubs and bushes lining the sidewalk, it had a railing in front that I

remember standing next to it when we would come and visit the old woman who lived in this house. I rang the doorbell then realized: I had no idea what her name was!

"Bella?" An older woman gasped when she opened the door. What could I say? She looked like an older version of, well, me! Her hair was brown and had a few

gray streaks in it, she had brown eyes that looked worn like mine did.

"Mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"You came, please come in," she opened the door wider and I looked back.

"Can two others come in as well?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes!" She said and I turned around and waved Edward and Sarah in, "are you married?"

"No, widowed, but Edward is my fiancé and this," I said picking Sarah up, "is your granddaughter!"

"Hi, how old is she?"

"She's 3, gonna be 4 next week!" I said and Sarah smiled.

"Come in," my mom said and we all walked in, "I have coffee, tea, water, sodas? Anything to drink?"

"No thanks Mom!" I said and sat down. It was awkward and I sighed, "Dad never gave me any of your letters, I just got them this morning."

"Oh, okay."

"Look, how about we go and do this another time? Things have gotten awkward because even though you wrote letters you didn't bother to try and see me

again in the 20 years that you were gone!" I said and got up.

"Bella, wait," she said and I turned around.

"No, it's been 20 years! Every letter you said you wished you could see me! Why didn't you come? You knew where I was!"

"Bella, calm down, let's just go," Edward said and led me out.


	15. If Love was a plane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! This wasn't what I had planned for this chapter but I thought I needed to explain Bella's mood swings!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

They're in love,  
>Look at em go<br>Now what in the world could go wrong?

Don't tell them the odds,  
>Its best they don't know,<br>If love was a plane nobody's get on

"Bella, calm down, okay, it wasn't that bad!" Edward said when we were driving back to their house.

"Are you kidding me? It was worse!" I said and sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting, that I would walk in and everything would be all hunky dory?"

"Hunky dory?"

"That everything would be alright? We'd reminisce about the 4 years she was in my life?"

"Bella, babe, calm down," Edward said when we got out of the car. I picked Sarah up and put her on the ground.

"Come on Sar, let's go pack," I said and Edward groaned.

"Pack? Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm not staying here," I said and sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking with this trip!"

"Bella, what is wrong with you lately? Are you just getting nervous because of our engagement?"

"No, actually that's the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

"What is going on in here?" Alice said coming in, "Bella, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm getting out of here," I said and Sarah looked at me.

"But mommy! I want to ride the horse!" Sarah said and I sighed.

"No, we are going home!"

"Bella, just because you're having some midlife crisis and have to go home just because things went bad with your mom, and honestly I don't get that either!"

"You don't get anything! The only one who ever got me was Jake! I don't know why I forced myself into this!" Alice stood there, speechless, threw the whole

thing.

"Jake? HE CHEATED ON YOU BELLA? AND YOU LET HIM!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Sarah started crying, "Sarah, stop crying!"

"Just go Bella! Let her stay!" Edward said and I sighed.

"Fine! This can stay too!" I took off my engagement ring and set it down on the bedside table.

"Aww Bells, don-"

"Don't call me that!" I said and walked out of the house.

"Oh daddy!" I said and cried into his shoulder when I arrived home. I had called on the plane ride and told him everything.

"I know sweetheart, just let it out," he said and I sighed.

"It wasn't what I was thinking! I can't do this anymore!" I said and wiped a tear away, "I've been fooling myself by thinking I was ready for a relationship!"

"No, that boy loves you Bells; don't let one silly fight ruin your plans!" He said and sighed, "Edward's bringing Sarah back at the end of the week, just talk it out

with him."

"No, no, we're through," I said and he sighed.

"Bella, there's something I haven't told you, because I was afraid you couldn't handle it," my dad said and ran his hand through his graying head of hair.

"What?"

"You remember when you went into the hospital after Jake died?" I nodded, "you were diagnosed with a condition and the slightest thing that reminds you of

him can set you off."

"So you're saying? I go off on Edward because he reminds me of Jake?"

"Yes."

"What was it called?"

"Bella, I don't remember! It was some fancy doctor word," he said and I smiled.

"But that doesn't explain why I went off on mom?"

"Because, that was probably just pinned up anger, but don't ruin what you have with Edward, he loves you," he handed me the phone, "call him and fix this."

"I don't know what to say, I was horrible to him," I said and turned the phone over in my hand, "I can't," I got up and walked to my room.

Edward's POV

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked at dinner.

"She went home," I said and sighed, "She got really upset after her mom and blew up at me and cancelled the engagement."

Esme and Carlisle gasped and shook their heads.

"That's terrible," Esme said and was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Got it," I said and got up, "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Bella's dad, she wouldn't call you because she doesn't know what to say, but I do, don't let this ruin your relationship!"

"A little late for that, sir," I said and leaned against the wall.

"She ever tell you she went into the hospital after Jake died?" I was shocked, she had failed to mention that, "She got so depressed she tried to kill herself after

Sarah was born, she got better and went home but then she blew up at me, kind of like she did to you, except this was worse. So I took her back to the hospital, they

diagnosed her with some condition."

"What condition?"

"Anytime she's reminded of Jake she's blown up, they think it will stop eventually, but you can't hold this against her, son," he said and I sighed.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep right now, she went up to bed," he said and I sighed.

"Alright, thank you sir, good night," I said and hung up.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked and I picked my plate and Sarah's up and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm going back, I need to fix things," I said and picked Sarah up out of her chair and went up the stairs.

"Where we going?"

"Back home, I got to fix things with your mom," I said putting some clothes in a suitcase.

"Why daddy?"

"We had a fight, and something else Sarah I'm not your dad!" I sat down and put her on my lap, "But I'm going to be your stepdad, so it's kind of the same

thing."

"Edward, why not wait until morning?" Esme asked and I sighed.

"I can't! I have to get back," I said and ran out the door with Sarah in my arms.

Bella's POV

I stared at the picture of me and Edward at Halloween; Edward was dressed as Buzz Light Year and I was a cat, Sarah was little red riding hood. Edward had

his tongue sticking out and was holding Sarah's hand while I looked like tired.

"Bella, you awake?" I looked up and saw my dad's head peeking in through the door.

"Yeah," I said and sat the picture down.

"Can you come downstairs?" I nodded and got up. I was wearing my PJ's and was ready for bed; I stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Bells," he said and I walked downstairs slowly.

"Hi mommy!" Sarah said and I smiled.

"Hi sweetheart," I said and looked to my dad, "Can you get her to bed?"

"Yeah, come on sweetie," my dad said and took her in her room.

"He told you didn't he?" Edward nodded, "I'm sorry!"

"I know me too!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off the floor and spun me around.

"I didn't mean any of it!"

"You couldn't help it, I remind you of him too much!" Edward said and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Now, will you please take this back?"

"Yes!" I said and he slipped it on my finger and kissed me then wrapped me in his arms. I was home.

REVIEW! IT'S RIGHT BELOW THIS MESSAGE!


	16. All American Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! I was planning on the wedding being in the next chapter but do you want more wedding plans first? Please read my new story "You Don't Know Her Like I Do"<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
>She's the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
>All American girl<p>

* * *

><p>In four years there is 48 months, 208.709828 weeks, 1,460 days, 35 063.2511 hours, and 126<p>

227 704 seconds in those years, and as hard as it was to believe that is how long Sarah had been alive. I

couldn't believe she was going to be four years old and I unfortunately agreed to let Alice plan the whole

thing.

"I CAN HARDLY WAIT!" Alice squealed in my ear over the phone receiver.

"Alice, I'm letting you help plan this, don't go overboard!" I said and Edward chuckled next to

me.

"Alice doesn't know the meaning of 'going overboard'" Edward said and put his arm around my

shoulder.

"Do too!" Alice said and hung up.

"This was a mistake! Sarah's only turning 4, she doesn't need something huge and knowing

Alice, she's going to book a circus!"

"Most likely, so wedding? When?" Edward said and I smiled.

"You still want to marry a woman who's going crazy?"

"Going? Honey, you went crazy way before I met you," he said and kissed my hand then noticed

how serious I was, "Listen, I looked up your condition more and it's called Borderline Personality Disorder."

"What about it?"

"Well, I just thought you might want to know what it's called, okay moving on! Wedding date,"

"As soon as possible!" I said and Edward laughed.

"Okay, October 15th?" I nodded.

"That's 5 months away, sounds good!" I said and sighed, "Now, here is a list of what Sarah wants and here is what I am giving her!"

"Okay, let's see," he began reading "My little pony, magic glow doodle bear, a jigsaw puzzle, markers, SpongeBob?"

"She has this crazy fascination with SpongeBob and blue's clues!" I said and Edward sighed.

"Alright," Edward said and was then attacked by Sarah from behind, "AH! HELP ME!"

"Eddie!" Sarah said; Sarah had stopped calling him daddy after we explained who her real dad had been.

"Hey, Sar, name something you want," I said and Sarah thought.

"DOLLS AND DOLL HOUSE!" Sarah said and I laughed.

"What about the one grandpa gave you?" I said and she sighed.

"That's old!" She said and ran upstairs. I threw my legs up on Edward's lap and sighed.

"Church or outside?" I asked and thought about it, "I've always wanted a church wedding."

"Then church! Guests?"

"Our families obviously! We don't really have any friends in school,"

"Yeah, probably because we go for classes and then leave! Okay, well my cousins-"

"That goes with family," I said and Edward laughed.

"So just family? We don't have any friends?" Edward said and I shook my head, "huh, we are anti-social!"

"Yes we are!" I said and started to get up, "I need to go pick Sarah's cake up!"

"I'll come with you," Edward said and groaned as he got up, "I'm getting old!"

"You're almost 26! You ain't old," I said kissing him before grabbing my purse and keys.

"Oh, Bella, where are you going?" We ran straight into my dad as we walked out the door.

"We were going to pick up Sarah's birthday cake," I said and my dad nodded.

"Good, here, let me show you what I got her," he put a sack on the table and pulled out a coloring book and a set of markers; the coloring book was all

SpongeBob and Disney princesses.

"Oh daddy! She's going to love it!" I said and looked at Edward, "We decided on October 15."

"This year?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, that I'm rushing into this but I'm not! Alice can get everything together by then!" I said and he sighed as he sat down.

"Why Bells? Are you in a hurry to get out of here?" I groaned he played the guilt card!

"Daddy, that's not it, I don't know, I just want to get married as soon as possible, the faster I do then maybe I won't think of Jake so much!" I sighed, "And,

Edward don't say anything, but daddy, he makes me forget about everything!"

"Aww!" Edward said and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Just go get the cake," my dad said and I tapped the back of my chair with my fist before walking off.

"He's upset," I said climbing into my Taurus.

"Eh, he's just afraid that he's going to lose you for good when we get married," Edward said; his hand sticking out the window, flowing with the wind.

"But, he wasn't like this 6 years ago, in fact he was pushing me to get married and get out of the house," I said and saw a cop behind us with his lights on.

Great. I pulled over and sighed.

"Hello, ma'am," The police officer said and I smiled. He was mid 30's and was actually kind of cute!

"Hello, what's the problem?"

"It seems you were speeding," he said and I looked shocked.

"I was? I didn't even realize it!" I said and smiled.

"Well, since it wasn't too much over, I'll let you off with a warning," he said blushing.

"Thank you, I apologize, it won't happen again!"

"Ya'll have a good day," he walked away and Edward laughed.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't afford to get a ticket! This cake is like $5!"

"How expensive!" Edward said in a sarcastic tone.

"Plus, with the wedding come, I have to get my dress and my hair done! That is not going to be cheap!"

"Don't worry about that, my parent's know ya'll are tight on money so they offered to pay!" Edward said as we got out at the bakery.

"What? But the bride's side of the family is supposed to pay!"

"Says who?"

"I don't know, that's just what I always thought," I said walking into the store.

"Hello, welcome to the cake bakery!" A bright cheery voice said as we walked in.

"Hi, I need to pick up a cake for Bella Swan," I said and a young girl nodded and walked into the back where the fridge was located.

"Look, don't worry about it, the wedding I mean," Edward said rubbing my arm, "so what does this cake look like?"

"It's in the shape of SpongeBob," I said right when the girl came out, "it also has 'Happy Birthday Sarah' on it!"

"That'll be $5.48" The girl said and I nodded pulling out my wallet and getting out $6, "Out of 6, okay, here is 52 cents! Have a good day!"

When we got outside I opened the box and showed Edward what the cake looked like.

"Um... Bells, this says 'Happy Retirement Andy Lou' and it's just white," I looked down and sighed.

"No!" I said and rushed back into the store, "You gave me the wrong cake, and mine was for a four year old girl! She is not retiring!"

"Bells go outside, I'll get this," Edward said and pushed me out.

Edward's POV

I pushed Bells out the door and sighed.

"Look, ma'am, my fiancé can get a little agitated, so you must have picked up the wrong cake," I said and put the cake on the counter. The girl looked at the tag

and shook her head.

"No, sir, it says right here Isabel Swine," I groaned.

"The name is BELLA. SWAN." I enunciated the last two names, "maybe, I could just go back and take a look?"

"I'm sorry sir, but only staff is allowed back here," she said and I smiled the smile that I knew made Bella turn to Jell-O.

"Well, then could you go check once more please? This is for a little girl's birthday," I said and she blushed.

"I guess I could go take another look," she said and walked away.

"How's it going?" Bella asked coming in.

"She's taking another look," I said and Bella touched my arm.

"What did you do?" She asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, just persuaded her to take another look," Bella rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I took another look and handed you the wrong cake!" The girl said and I sighed.

"Really? I thought my baby girl was retiring and named Andy Lou!" Bella said and I pushed Bella out the door once again.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little tense when it comes to Sarah," I said and pulled my wallet out, "How much? If you don't mind can I see the cake just to make

sure."?

"Of course!" She opened the box and sure enough I saw a SpongeBob cake with writing on the bottom that said "Happy Birthday Sarah".

"Thanks, how much?" I repeated and she rang up $5 exact, "Wow! Okay, here ya go!"

"Have a good day!" She said and I walked out to see Bella in the driver's seat.

"You got it!" Bella said when I put it in the back.

"Yep, I worked some man charm," I said and she smiled.

"Don't waste too much charm on other women!" She said and started driving, "Because, we are getting married in 5 months."

"I know, love," I said and closed my eyes. Sometimes it felt like we were already married.

Bella's POV

I woke up at 9 AM on Thursday Morning so I could get everything ready for Sarah's birthday party. I walked downstairs and saw Alice and Edward sitting in the

kitchen with my dad.

"Hi?" I said and Edward smiled when he saw me making me a little self-conscious, "What?"

"Nothing," Edward said with a look of wonder on his face.

"You're weird," I said and sat down next to Alice.

"So, Esme, Carlisle, and I went in on a gift together! Want to see it?" Alice said and I sighed.

"Something tells me you're going to show me anyway," I said and got up.

"BEEP BEEP!" Alice said bring in one of those Barbie jeeps.

"Alice! You didn't-"

"I LOVE IT!" Sarah yelled coming in and going to Alice.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I said and she smiled.

"It's my Birthday!"

"I know!" I said and smiled, "now, go back to your room!"

"Why?"

"Because, we have to wrap presents!" I said and she shook her head, "Edward, would you take her up to her room?"

"Come on!" Edward said and picked Sarah up, "IT'S WONDER WOMAN!"

"WOOO!" Sarah said and put her hands in front of her. I was laughing with Alice when the doorbell rang.

"GOT IT!" I yelled and ran to the door not thinking about my appearance.

"Bella!"

"MOM! DAD!" I managed to strain out. I couldn't believe it when I saw Jake's parents at the door, "What are ya'll doing here?"

"It's our granddaughter's birthday! Plus, we came to see our son!" I felt sorry for them, because the thing about Jake's parents was that they didn't believe

their son was dead.

"Well, you didn't come to Sarah's first three birthdays so why now? And Jake's not here, you know that he died in the September 11th attacks!"

"Hey, Bells, Sarah's demanding ice cream," Edward said walking downstairs.

"Oh, Jake! You've changed," Mrs. Black said and Edward looked at me.

"I'm not Jake; I'm Edward, Bella's fiancé."

"ISBELLA BLACK!" This was said by both of the Blacks.

"I don't care if you are here for her birthday party but Jake isn't here! Jake's been dead for three years!" I said and Mrs. Black fell down in tears.

"NO! No! My baby isn't gone, where is he?" She said and Mr. Black sat down on a chair, I think he was in shock.

"I'm sorry," I said and motioned for Edward to get Sarah, "But, want to meet your granddaughter?"

"Hi mommy!" Sarah said and giggled, "Where's my presents?"

"You'll get those laters, come here," I said and she walked over and hid behind my legs.

"Oh, you must be Sarah! I'm grandma and this is your grandpa!" Mrs. Black said and Sarah hid even more then ran to Edward.

"Sorry, she never knew Jake, but, I mean she knows who he was!" I said and started fumbling my words.

"Yeah, only because I-" I looked at Edward and cut him off.

"Well, we can just leave," Mr. Black said and I shook my head.

"No, please stay," I ran over to the bookshelf and got a photo album out, "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"It's the only photos I have of Jake, even our wedding picture is in there, please take it," Mrs. Black took it and began to look through it, occasionally laughing at

some pictures.

"I need to go get Sarah dressed," I said and took Sarah from Edward.

When we got upstairs I sat down on Sarah's bed and cried. I wasn't expecting them to show up and it broke my heart how they still didn't believe their son was

gone.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Edward asking coming up and into Sarah's room.

"I just needed a break, they finally realized it and it's been 3 years."

"PRESENTS!" I smiled at Sarah and picked out a cute little dress for her to wear.

"Come here," I said and pulled her over to me, "What time is Esme and Carlisle coming?"

"Oh, they are already here," Edward said then sighed, "But, they just got here."

"I'm pretty!" Sarah said and spun around like a ballerina which made Edward laugh.

"Yes, you are!" We both said and I picked Sarah up and took her downstairs.

"Hello, Bella," Esme and Carlisle said and I smiled.

"Hey, Esme and Carlisle," I put Sarah down and walked over to them.

"Where's your dad?" Alice said and I sighed.

"I don't know, he's probably still asleep," I went back upstairs and knocked on his door, "Daddy, you awake?"

"Just wrapping presents!" Was the answer, "Come on in."

"Oh wow, Dad, you didn't have to get all those!" I said when I saw the presents on the bed.

"Well, I got one for everyone, one for you and Edward as an early wedding present, VERY early, one for Esme and Carlisle, and Alice."

"Jake's parents are here," I said and he smiled.

"I always liked them!" He said and had me help him get them down.

"Well, someone went shopping!" Carlisle joked and my dad smiled.

"Edward and Bella, here you go," my dad said and handed me a small box.

"What? It's my birthday!" Sarah complained and I smiled.

"Want to open this present?" I said handing it to her then looked at Edward, "is it okay?"

"Yes!" He said then laughed.

"What is this?" Sarah asked handing me a key.

"Yeah, dad, I gotta agree with Sarah, what is this?" I asked and Edward looked in the box and found an address.

"Are we supposed to go here?" Edward asked and my dad nodded.

"Go, just you two," my dad said and I grabbed my purse as we headed out the door.

"My car or yours?" I asked and Edward shrugged, "Mine." I entered the address on my GPS and saw it was 15 miles away.

"15 miles? Where is your dad sending us?" Edward asked and I shrugged this time and took off.

An hour later, we were in front of this regular looking house; it was a red house with white trimming.

"He didn't!" I didn't even turn my car off before jumping out and going to the door.

"Bells!" Edward said taking my key out and coming next to me, "put the key in!" I did and sure enough the door unlocked.

"No way!" I said and ran inside. The floor was wood and had 2 floors, as far as I could see it had two bathrooms and 4 bedrooms, "Is my dad trying to tell us

something?"

"Yes, he wants two grandkids Bella," Edward said and I sighed.

"So, we'll only have one together because he already has one granddaughter," I said and Edward squinted his eyes.

"No, we are having two. Twin boys!"

"Really? No, one girl," I said.

"No, you already have a daughter, we need a boy!"

"Babe, we aren't even married yet why are we having this discussion?" I said shaking my head at the fact we were already fighting over kids.

"Look, let's go back and celebrate a little girl's happiness!" Edward said and I sighed as we headed out the door. This was incredible; I couldn't believe my dad

had done this for me; or for us.

"Tomorrow, we can start planning furniture!" I said as I locked the door to our home.

"Oh daddy," I said as we walked back into the house, "We love it!"

"Really? I'm so glad!" My dad said and Sarah ran up to me now.

"Presents now?"

"You want cake first?" She shook her head and I laughed, "Okay, come here and sit down while I go get my camera!"

"It's here Bells," Edward said and tossed it to me.

"Okay, here's your present from Edward!" I said and handed it to her. She tore the paper off and revealed the dog that was in Blue's Clues.

"BLUE! I LOVE IT!" Sarah yelled and hugged Edward.

"Okay, this one is from grandpa," I said and handed her a small box that looked like it held jewelry and sure enough inside was a necklace with Sarah's

birthstone in it; she was born in May so her birthstone was Emerald, "Oh, dad, it's beautiful!"

"Wow! How beautiful!" Esme said and I handed it to her for her to see it.

"You want it on now?" Sarah nodded and turned around so I could put it on.

"It looks perfect on you!" Alice said and Sarah smiled.

"Okay, here is your present from your loving mother!" I said and Edward chuckled. Sarah tore the paper off and inside was an activity book and markers.

"And the last present is from me, Carlisle, and Alice!" Esme said and took Sarah's hand leading her to the jeep.

"YAY! I WANNA GO DRIVE!" Sarah said and started trying to push it out the door.

"Hey now, Sarah, what do you say for all of your presents?" I said and she looked around.

"Thank you?" She said it as a question making everyone laugh.

"Go play!" I said and she smiled and ran out the door with Edward behind her helping her push the jeep.

"She's cute, we better get home," Esme said and I watched her and Carlisle leave, then soon after the Blacks left, then it was just me, Edward, and Alice.

"So, want to talk about wedding? Or furniture?" Alice asked and I sighed.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted!" I said and she nodded and waited for Edward then left.


	17. Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Leave suggestions for where they could go on their honeymoon! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<br>She'll change her name today.  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.<br>Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
>she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,<br>I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Then she leaned over... and gave  
>me...<p>

Butterfly kisses, with her Mama there sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
>"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, it's just about time"<br>"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."  
>Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
>I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.<br>I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
>every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...<p>

* * *

><p>My breath was shaky and I was, also, shaking. This was it. I was getting married again for a second time to Edward Cullen.<p>

"Hey, Bells, here's your dress!" Alice said coming in.

"Can I do her hair?" I heard a woman's voice say and I looked and saw a blonde headed girl coming in. She looked about 27 and looked almost exactly like Alice.

"Oh, you two haven't officially met, this is Rosalie, your other future sister-in-law!" Alice said and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner, I'm a new mom and I hardly come because of Edward's hate towards kids!" Rose said and Alice

laughed.

"Well he's going to be a stepdad!" Alice said and Rose gasped.

"What? He fell for someone with a kid?"

"Oh, it was not easy!" I said and Rose stepped behind me to fix my hair. In the end she put it up high and had some of my bangs hanging down.

"Okay, here is your dress!" Alice said handing me the zipped bag. I had chosen a white wedding that had short sleeves.

"Thanks, do you mind doing Sarah's hair?" I asked putting Sarah up on the chair while I got changed.

"Should I do it like yours?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" I said and quickly changed into the dress then looked at myself in the full length mirror.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice said and hung Sarah's dress up. Rose finished Sarah's hair up and I looked and saw a few strands of curls hanging down

framing Sarah's face.

"Bella? You in here?" Esme asked and I smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Charlie! She's in here!" Esme said and smiled when she saw me, "Oh you look beautiful."

"Look at Sarah's dress!" I said and pulled Sarah's dress out. It was a white dress that had a flower in the middle on the waist then was laced with 7 flowers at

the bottom.

"MOMMY! PUT IT ON ME!" Sarah yelled and I smiled.

"Alice, would you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on," Alice said and went into a bathroom.

"Alright, Bells," my dad said and then stopped dead in his tracks, "Wow! You look as beautiful as you did the first time!"

"Thank you daddy," I said and then he saw Sarah in her flower girl dress.

"Now, I need to get changed!" Alice said and went back into the room.

"Oh my goodness, look at Sarah, she's adorable!" Esme said and Sarah twirled around giggling.

"Here's your basket," my dad said and Sarah looked in then started pointing when nothing was in there.

"You remember how to do this?" I asked and Sarah nodded, "Just like we practiced!"

"Rose, will you take her down?" Alice asked and Rosalie grabbed Sarah's hand and led her downstairs.

"Ready?" My dad asked and I nodded.

"Yes," I said and Esme walked out to give us the cue. I looked around and saw Sarah walking down the aisle tossing a few flowers out here and there before

she just dumped the whole basket out causing everyone to laugh.

"I'M OUT!" Sarah yelled and Edward laughed. Rose got her hand and took her to the front.

"Okay, Alice," Esme said and Alice walked down enjoying all the attention, "Okay, this is it, let's go Charlie and Bella!"

"Don't let me fall dad," I said and he sighed.

"Never," with that we began walking down to the song "Stealing Cinderella". I hadn't wanted the traditional music when I walked down and my dad loved that

song. My eyes were on Edward the whole time; he looked absolutely amazing in his tux; next to him stood a tall man who was very big in the muscles department. Finally,

we reached the minister.

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?" The minister said and everyone looked at my dad.

"Her mother and I do," I looked to my left and saw my mom smiling. I couldn't look at her long because Edward took my hand and I walked up to him.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every

happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities

which have attracted you both to each other can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and

stability where your family and friends will always be welcome." I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, "Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together

we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness

are the fruits of love. Lord blesses this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the

presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as

most of us understand it is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the

hope and the firm intention that it will last for life. It is now time to say your vows."

"Bella Swan, the name Bella means beautiful and it's true! From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your

beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my

life with you. This is my solemn vow." I smiled and started tearing up.

"Edward Cullen, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of

your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"May we have the rings please?" Edward's best man nodded and handed Edward a ring and handed me the rings, "Edward, say 'Bella Swan; with this ring I

thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share'."

"Bella Swan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." He slipped it on my ring finger and I smiled.

"Bella, you do the same," the minister said and I nodded.

"Edward Cullen; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear is as a symbol of all we shall share." I slipped it on to his left ring finger and looked at him. My

husband.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful.

Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes.

True love does not come to an end." The minister looked between us and smiled, "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made

special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in

me as a Minister in the State of Texas, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to

begin, go and meet it gladly. You may kiss the bride."

Edward kissed me and I smiled as he did. The only thing that broke us apart was our guests clapping and cheering.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," I was blushing like crazy and hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

After that we headed off to the fellowship hall for a reception. The fellowship hall had pink banners hanging down and flowers on each of the tables. The

wedding cake was square and had four layers, it was white and had flowers on each layer; leaves went around the bottom.

"I think, it's time for my daughter and my new son-in-law to have the first dance!" My dad said and Edward and I got up and started dancing to the song "Then"

by Brad Paisley.

"And I thought I loved you then," Edward whispered in my ear before twirling me around and kissing me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, wanted to introduce myself before I gave my toast. I'm Rosalie's husband!" Emmett said. So that was Edward's best man.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said and sat down as he went up to give his toast.

"Hey everyone, is this thing on?" Emmett said and smiled, "I'm a funny guy so I can't let my brother-in-law and his new bride get a serious toast so, Edward,

take Bella's hand and place your hand over hers. Now, remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper hand!"

"Thanks Emmett," Edward said when Emmett sat down.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth and I know how to use a

gun," my dad said and I looked at Edward who had a smile on his face, "Now, please enjoy the food that my daughter and her new husband wanted you to enjoy!"

Edward and I had chosen some finger foods to satisfy everyone. We had sandwiches and crepes, zucchini bread, and frittatas.

"The food is delicious," Alice said and then pointed to Sarah who wasn't eating.

"Come on, Sarah, don't be picky with your food, you picked the sandwiches!" I said and she pouted some more before finally starting to eat her food.

"Edward," Alice said then whispered something in his ear. They smiled at me and then Edward got up and went to the mic.

"Hey everyone, my sister actually gave me a good idea, I think at this time it would be nice to let Bella and her dad have the daddy daughter dance," Edward

said and I smiled as my dad and I got onto the floor and danced to "I loved her first" by Heartland.

_ "But I loved her first and I held her first_

_ And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_ From the first breath she breathed_

_ When she first smiled at me_

_ I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_ And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_ But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first"_

"He'll make you happy right?" Dad asked as we were dancing.

"Yes, daddy, you don't have to worry! Sarah and I will be just fine!" I said and saw Edward begin dancing with Sarah; she stood on his feet and danced to this

song as well. Before I knew it the song was over and it was time for the cake cutting.

"Okay, Bella and Edward go over and cut your cake!" Carlisle said and Edward and I walked over to our cake. We held the knife together smiling as our picture

was taken. I fed him a piece and it ended up going mostly on his nose and tried to give me a piece but it landed on my cheek because he was laughing so much.

"Hey everyone, thank you so much for coming!" I said as Edward and I said goodbye to our guests.

"Congratulations," I smiled as I saw our old Astrology professor.

"Dr. Ward! Glad you could come!" I said and he smiled.

"I couldn't miss the two students who hated each other's wedding!" Edward laughed and shook his hand, "Congrats again!"

"Edward Cullen, you take care of my little girl!" My dad said coming up to us.

"I will sir!" Edward said and I walked away to see my mom.

"Momma," I said and she smiled.

"Your dad invited me," she said and I nodded.

"I'm glad you came!" I said and hugged her, "I'm so sorry about what I said when I saw you last!"

"It's okay, I get the pent up anger! I left and you didn't know what else to say," she said and rubbed my back, "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you," I said and she smiled.

"Bella, it's time to go!" Alice said coming over to me.

"Where are ya'll going?" My mom asked walking me over.

"I'm not sure, I think somewhere in Hawaii, but I know there will be swimming!" I said and she laughed.

"Bye mommy!" Sarah said hugging me as I said goodbye to her.

"Bye sweetie, be good for grandpa!" I said kissing her cheek then hugging my dad.

"Bye Sar," Edward said hugging her then hugging his mom.

"Bye everyone!" I said as Edward and I got in the car and drove away. Just Married hanging on the back of the car.

REVIEW!


	18. Then

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! What can I do to get more reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Now you're my whole life  
>Now you're my whole world<br>I just can't believe  
>The way I feel about you girl<br>Like a river meets the sea  
>Stronger than its ever been<br>We've come so far since that day  
>And I thought I loved you then<p>

* * *

><p>As it turns out I had been wrong about where we were going on our honeymoon; we went to<p>

Barcelona, Spain.

"Where's our hotel?" I asked Edward and he looked at the map.

"It says 10 miles from the airport," Edward said and I sighed.

"Which way?" I asked putting my arm on his elbow as I looked at the map as well.

"Excuse me sir, where is H10 Universitat hotel?" Edward asked a man that was just about to board a

plane.

"menys d'un quilòmetre de la Rambla i Plaça Catalunya," The man said and I was lost! What language

was spoken here?

"Gracies!" Edward said and turned to me.

"What did he say?"

"Half a mile from Las Ramblas and Plaza Cataluna, come on, this way," Edward said taking my hand

and leading me to a taxi.

The drive was slow and I looked at all the buildings that we passed along the way.

"Look! There's a zoo! We have to go after we unpack!" I said and Edward nodded. "Okay,"

Edward said and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You okay hon?" I asked putting my hand on top of his.

"Yeah, just a little jet lagged I guess," Edward said and smiled, "Don't worry, nothing's wrong."

"I know," I said and soon enough we pulled up in front of a hotel. It was boring and kind of dull, "This

is where we are staying for our honeymoon?" Edward ran his hand through his hair then went to the driver.

"Senyor, vostè està segur que és el lloc adequat?" Edward said and the driver nodded and motioned

for us to get our stuff. We did and then walked into the building and saw it was beautiful in the lobby.

"I guess this is when you would use the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'." I laughed and

Edward smiled as we walked to the lobby.

"Cullen," Edward said at the front desk.

"Ah yes, Honeymoon suite! Congrats!" The man said and I smiled.

"You speak English, thank God!" I said and the man laughed.

"Despite the outside look this is a popular honeymoon spot for Americans," he said and I sighed.

"Well it is definitely beautiful on the inside!" I said and intertwined my hand with Edward's.

"My name is Harold Camping, I'm the manager of this hotel and I will take care of anything you need,"

Mr. Camping said and shook both of our hands.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella," My wife. I could not stop loving how that sounded.

"Nice to meet both of you, if you follow me I will kindly show you to your room," he put our luggage on

a cart and pulled it into the elevator.

"So, have you always lived in this area?" I asked and Mr. Camping nodded.

"Yes, my parents moved here after they got married and I was a surprise," Edward laughed and so did

I.

"Yes, I remember with my first husband when I got pregnant with our daughter he was completely

shocked!" I said and Edward smiled.

"But she is adorable," Edward said.

"So, how long have you two been married? Not long since this is your honeymoon!"

"No, we got married Monday afternoon, flew in here this afternoon, but the flight alone took 72

hours," Edward said.

"Well, this is your room, I hope it will suffice," Mr. Camping said leading us into a suite. The bed was

huge and had a red blanket spread out at the very bottom.

"Oh, Mr. Camping, this is perfect," I said and walked over to Edward.

"It is marvelous sir, thank you," Edward said and Mr. Camping nodded then walked out; Edward

walked over to me and kissed me, "Well, Mrs. Cullen, what do you want to do?"

"I want to check in on Sarah, I have to admit this, I miss her Edward," I said and Edward smiled and

kissed the tip of my nose.

"Okay, here ya go," Edward handed me his cell phone and I dialed home. The phone rang about 10

times before finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Where's my dad? Where's Sarah?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Everyone is fine Bella, Sarah's right here," Alice said and soon I heard my baby girl.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, its mommy, how are you?"

"Hi mommy! Where are you?" She asked and I smiled.

"I kidnapped her!" Edward said and Sarah started crying. I slapped Edward's arm and sighed.

"Oh no, honey, don't worry, he didn't kidnap me, we'll be home in a couple of weeks, now how are you

treating grandpa?"

"Fine, I got to go mommy! I love you!"

"Oh, I love you too sweetie, be good!" Soon I heard the dial tone.

"Come on, let's go to the zoo," Edward said and took hold of my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Mr. Camping asked as we reached the lobby.

"Oh, everything is perfect; we just wanted to head to the zoo!" I said as we walked past him.

"Oh, I'll get my personal driver to take you there!" This stopped Edward in his tracks.

"A personal driver? Take me to him!" Edward said making both me and Mr. Camping laugh.

"Steven! These are the Cullen's; take very good care of them!" Mr. Camping said and handed us off to

a boy about 18 years of age. He had red hair that was cut in a nice cut and had freckles with blue eyes.

"Where am I taking you two?" Steven said grabbing his keys and leading us to his car.

"We'd love to go to the zoo!" I said sliding into the car and was followed by Edward.

"No problem, you will enjoy it! Many tourists do," Steven said taking off from the hotel parking lot.

"So, you speak English too?"

"Oh, Mr. Camping is my uncle, so ya know, I hear it all the time," Steven said and I sighed as I leaned

into Edward, his arm was around me and our hands intertwined.

"We'll be here for a couple of hours, maybe longer," Edward told Steven when we got out at the zoo.

"No problem, here is my card, just give me a call about 15 minutes before you're ready to leave and I

will be here waiting," Steven said and Edward put the card in his wallet.

"Will do!"

"Have fun!" Steven said and drove off.

We walked into the zoo holding hands and strolling down the exhibits. The first one belonged to Red

Kangaroos.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" I asked and read the information, "Its scientific name is Macropus rufus! Lives

longer than 20 years, its habitat is the Savanna, nice!"

"Wouldn't Sarah love these monkeys?" Edward asked pointing to some monkeys that were called

Goeldi's monkey.

"Callimico Goeldii is the scientific name, they only live for 22 years when in captivity, and they live in

the Tropical Forest, ya know they are so ugly they are cute!" I said and dug my camera out of my purse, "take

my picture!"

"Okay, smile!" Edward said and I stood next to the enclosure as Edward took my picture.

"May I take your picture?" Someone asked coming up to us.

"Sure," we both said and posed next to a group of eagle's statue. Edward's arm was around my

shoulder and my head was on his shoulder.

"Okay, here ya go, just take this to the register over there and it's all yours!" The woman told us and

headed on her way.

"We should mail this home so they can see how much fun we're having!" I said after we paid.

Alice's POV

"CHARLIE! WE GOT A PICTURE FROM BELLA AND EDWARD!" I yelled running into his house.

"Really?" Charlie said and walked past Sarah who was watching Elmo on TV.

"Yeah, she wrote a little note, want me to read it?" I asked sitting down next to Sarah.

"Sure, let me see the picture," I handed it to him and began reading.

"Dear Family,

As you can see from this picture we are having a blast in Barcelona! But we, or at

least I, really miss our families. Tell Sarah I said hi and that we both love her and we'll be home soon; tell my

dad not to spoil her too much! See you in a couple of weeks!

Bella and Edward."

"Did you hear your mommy say hi?" I asked looking at Sarah who was tearing up.

"Where's mommy?" Sarah asked rubbing her eyes.

"She'll be home soon, don't worry sweetie!" I said giving her a hug then looking at Charlie, "What are

you going to do after Bella and Edward move into the new house you gave them?"

"I might move to California, I want to fix things with Bella's mom, plus there's no reason to live in a 3

bedroom house with only one person living here," Charlie said and I nodded.

"Bella's going to be devastated when she comes back to find out you're moving," I said and looked at

my watch, "I have to get going, but I thought I should come by and let you know that we got something from

Bella and Edward."

"Alright, thanks for stopping by Alice!" Charlie said as I walked out the door.


	19. Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! What can I do to get more reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

She remembers the change in her body  
>The blooming within<br>And how her heart seemed to flutter with the wind

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

"Where's my mommy? She's coming home right?" Sarah asked me as I sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. Charlie

had police business and had called me because everyone else was busy.

"Don't worry, she'll be here!" I said going over to the window and grabbing her hand to pull her to the couch. I turned the TV on

and put it on her SpongeBob. Everyone's heard the expression "speak of the devil" and that's what popped into my head when Bella

walked around the corner.

"SARAH!" Bella yelled and ran over to her. She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you mommy!" Sarah said as Bella put her down.

"I missed you too baby!" Bella said kissing her forehead then came to me.

"How was your honeymoon?" I asked hugging her, "Where's Edward?"

"He's outside getting things!" Bella said as we sat down.

Bella's POV

"Sarah, Edward's outside!" I said needing to get her out of the house. She smiled and ran outside.

"Why did you send her outside? I figured you would want her by your side for the next 2 years!" Alice laughed and I smiled.

"Because, I think I might be pregnant, I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon," I said and Alice

squealed, "I'm just having the same-"

"Thanks for helping me Bells!" Edward said as he walked in with suitcases hanging down all around him.

"You're welcome!" I said and looked at Alice, "Don't tell him! I haven't told him anything yet!"

"Is this mine?" Sarah asked walking back in with a big bag.

"No, that's Alice's present," I said taking it from her and handing it to Alice, "Edward, where's Sarah's present?"

"In this bag!" Edward said sitting down and started looking for Sarah's present.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice said pulling out a dress that I had seen in Barcelona that I knew she would love. It was a white one

strapped dress that had a strap on the right side, from the looks of it; it went down to her knees.

"Bells knew you would love it, she dragged me into the store and had me carry it!" Edward said and I smiled. Sarah was sitting

on his lap smiling at us.

"Where's mine?" Sarah said looking up at Edward.

"Here ya go!" Edward said handing her a big bag.

"Her's is bigger than mine!" Alice said and Sarah smiled at her. She opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed Goeldi's monkey

that was almost as tall as her.

"It's a monkey!" Sarah yelled and put it aside to look farther into the bag. She then pulled out a bracelet that had her

birthstone on it.

"That's all we got you, you want to go put your monkey in your room?" I asked her and she nodded, "okay come on!" I picked it

up and took her hand upstairs.

"I missed you mommy!" Sarah said as we put her monkey up.

"Aww, I missed you too baby!" I said and hugged her.

"Hey, Bella, you have a phone call!" Alice yelled and I walked to the phone in my room; or I should say, OUR room.

"Hello this is Bella," I said sitting down on the bed.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, this is Dr. Melissa," Dr. Melissa was the doctor I had my appointment with, "I was just calling to ask if we could

move your appointment to today?"

"What time?"

"At 4:30?" Dr. Melissa asked and I looked at the time. It was 2:30 and her office was on the other side it would take at least 30

minutes to get there and then I would, most likely, have to fill out papers.

"That would be fine," I said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Edward asked and I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Who was on the phone?" Edward said this time enunciating every word.

"Oh, um... that was just my mom!" I said as I sat down next to him on the love seat.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my apartment since ya'll are here! When are ya'll moving into your new house?" Alice asked

gathering her new dress in her arms. Oh right, I guess I had forgotten about our house in the time we were gone but suddenly I

remembered every single detail about the house; I remembered the way the door opened, the sound that our feet made as we walked

across the wooden floor and finally, the way I had imagined everything to look.

"Probably in the next couple of weeks, we still have to get furniture!" I said as Sarah jumped on my lap.

"No ya don't mommy!" Sarah said and I looked at her.

"Alice, what is she talking about?" Edward asked speaking slowly.

"Just go over there now; I'll stay here with Sarah!" Alice said putting her dress down and plopping down in the recliner. I looked

at the clock and saw it was 2:45, I remembered the house was 15 miles away and would take at least 30 minutes to get there, so adding

30 minutes it would be 3:15 and then we'd be there for an hour looking at the furniture so I couldn't do it right now. I had to leave for the

appointment by 3:45.

"Maybe later, I have an errand to run and I got to leave by 3:45," I said getting up and looking at Alice, "Can I talk to you in the

kitchen?"

"Sure!" Alice said and followed me in there, "What's up?"

"Will you keep Edward distracted while I go to my appointment?" I asked when I was sure Edward couldn't hear.

"I thought it was tomorrow?" Alice asked taking a bite of a banana.

"It was, but the doctor called and moved it to today at 4:30," I said and looked around the corner and saw Edward talking to

Sarah.

"That's why you need to leave in an hour?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Let's go back before Edward comes in and starts asking questions!" I said and walked back in.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Yep! Everything is perfect!" I said and heard the door open; a very tired looking dad entered, "Daddy!"

"Bella! What are you doing back?" he asked as I hugged him.

"We came back a little early," I said pulling away from his hug.

"How are ya doing sir?" Edward asked shaking dad's hand. I went to shut the door when I noticed a 'for sale' sign had been

posted.

"For sale? Daddy, what's going on?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, this is a big house and with you three moving out to the other house I don't need all of this room," my dad said and it

made sense.

"Oh, okay, so are you getting an apartment in town or what?" I asked and he smiled.

"Looking at me like that, you look like your 12 years old again," I smiled at him, "I'm moving to California."

"No, why?" Edward and Alice exchanged a glance and I waited for my dad to answer.

"Because, I want to fix things with your mom," I sighed and nodded.

"I guess it's understandable, but why do you have to move?" I asked and suddenly felt like a little girl again.

"Bella, you're starting your own life with a new family, I have to share you!" He laughed and, despite how sad I was, I smiled

too.

"I have to go!" I said grabbing my set of keys and walking out. I was inside the car when Edward walked out.

"Hey, where are you going? Want me to come with you?" He asked at my window.

"Nah, I'm fine, if it's anything I'll let you know!" I said and drove off before he could say anything else.

"Hello Bella," Dr. Melissa said coming back in with the test results. My hands were sweating and I was wringing them together.

"What are the results?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"You are pregnant, I would say you're about 6 or 7 weeks along, your first sonogram will be next week," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said and walked out. Now all I had to do was go home and tell Edward and everyone else.


	20. You'll Always be my baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Just letting everyone know she got pregnant during the honeymoon! About 4 or 5 months has passed since the wedding and in the next chapter it'll probably be the first sonogram.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

In the sunlight or the rain  
>Brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way<br>Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone  
>My love is there wherever you may be<br>Just remember that you'll always be my baby

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

When I got home I saw Edward pacing the living room and Alice shaking her head at him. I ran inside excited to tell them the news.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I walked in. Alice's face lit up as she figured out what I was doing.

"Kitchen!" Edward said and I went and got scrabble out, Alice's face fell and she sat back down.

"DADDY!" I yelled and sat down next to Edward.

"How do you play mommy?" Sarah asked walking up in front of dad.

"What's up?"

"I have a gift for you daddy!" I said and handed him a sack. He sat down and pulled out a bib that said 'I love grandpaw!'

"Isn't Sarah a little old for that?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"Yes, but... I went to the doctor and found out that I am pregnant," I said and waited for some reaction from everyone.

The first reaction was from Alice and it was a squeal of joy.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WHEN YOU WALKED IN! How far along are you?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"The doctor thinks about 6 or 7 weeks!" I said and put my hand on top of Edwards, "The first sonogram is next week!" That's when I

noticed the frozen expression on Edward's face as well my dad had one.

"Guys! Bella just gave some great news! Edward aren't you excited to be a daddy for the first time?" Alice asked and Edward blinked.

"Um... I... Uh..." Edward said and I stared at him waiting for an intellegint response.

"What about you daddy? Aren't you happy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, just shocked! Congratulations!" My dad said and hugged me.

"Thank you!" I said and saw Edward was coming out of his daze.

"Charlie, let's go to the kitchen!" Alice said and they walked away leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

"How..." Edward began and I laughed.

"I think you know how," I said and before he could say anything else he kissed me. Like in the romantic movies, he cupped my face in his

hands and kissed me.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan and Sarah and the new little one!" Edward said and I smiled.

"You're really happy?" I said and he nodded.

"Let's go tell my parents!" Edward said and then I saw Sarah standing there.

"You'll gonna have a little brother or sister!" I said and she looked down.

"Why?"

"We'll explain later!" Edward said and pulled me away.

"Dad! We'll be back!" I yelled as we walked out the door.

"Esme, Carlisle! Bella and I have something to tell you!" Edward said holding my hand.

"I'm pregnant! The doctor thinks about 6-7 weeks," I said and they both smiled.

"Oh my goodness! Congrats!" Esme said and hugged me. Carlisle shook Edward's hand. I was starting a new family and Sarah was going

to get a sibling.


	21. Baby Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine. 

* * *

><p>"Sarah, you want to come with us?" I asked as Edward and I got ready to go to the doctor; it was time for the very first sonogram.<p>

"No!" Sarah said and went to play with her stuffed animals.

"Come on Sar, don't you want to see how your little brother or sister is doing?" Edward asked and she shook her head.

"No!"

"Why not?" Edward asked sitting next to her on the floor.

"I don't want a little brother or sister!" Sarah said and I sighed. It had never occured to me how she would take the news.

"But, trust me you'll love having a younger sibling, that sibling will look up to you," Edward said and Sarah looked down at her toys and I

could tell she was thinking about what he had just said, "So, what do you say? You wanna go see how the baby's doing?"

"Okay," Sarah said and I smiled. I couldn't believe how well he was with her, it was like he was born to be a dad.

"Good!" I said and walked into the bedroom which was full of boxes; we were in the middle of packing our things to move to our new

house so we had boxes everywhere. I grabbed my purse and Edward's coat from our closet before going downstairs to head to the

doctor.

"We're here for the Cullen appointment," I said walking up to the front desk.

"Ah yes, Dr. Melissa will be right with you!" The receptionist said and we turned around to sit down.

"Come on Sar!" Edward said. Sarah was on his feet and her hands in his hands, I remembered walking on my dad's feet when I was her

age. We sat there for maybe 10 minutes before Dr. Melissa came out.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, come on back," Dr. Melissa smiled and we all got up and went back.

"Oh, this is my husband Edward and our daughter Sarah," I said and Sarah hid behind Edward, "Sarah's just a little shy!"

"Hi, sweetie, here have a sticker!" Dr. Melissa said and handed Sarah a dinosaur sticker, "Now, come in here and sit down on this Bella!"

I did as I was told through the whole thing, Edward sat next to me and Sarah was on his lap. Dr. Melissa put some gel on my stomach

that made me get chills.

"Oh, that's cold!" I said and squeezed Edward's hand. A few minutes later we saw a tiny image on the screen.

"Well, everything is perfect for you're baby," Dr. Melissa smiled and let me get up.

"So, it's March 15th, when do you think the baby will be due?" I asked and Dr. Melissa thought about it before answering.

"Well, you're about 8 weeks right now, so I'm going to guess mid-October," Dr. Melissa said and wrote down on a piece of paper when my

next appointment was, "Your next appointment is on May 15th, we should be able to find out the sex of the baby if ya'll want to know!"

"Yes! I do!" I said and Edward smiled, "Sorry, it's just with Sarah I waited and it was agnoy!"

"Oh I know, I did the same thing with my first child," Dr. Melissa said and walked us out, "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen and little

Sarah, have a nice day!" She walked away and left us to pay.

"We'll send a bill!" The recepetionst said and I knew why she said that. It was 12:30 and the place was busy and full of pregnant women,

some with kids but Edward was the only man in the place.

"Excuse me sir, can you hand me that bottle?" A woman asked and Edward, being the kind person he is, handed it to her.

"Ready to go?" I asked when he came back to me.

"Yes!" Edward said and we walked out.

"Alright! We need to think of baby names," Alice said as we were packing some of my clothes up.

"I'm only 2 months right now," I said and then thought about it, "Isaiah Luke if it's a boy."

"Wow, sounds like you have your mind made up," Edward said coming in and scaring me.

"I just always liked the name," I said and handed him a box to take down to the uhaul. We were moving today to our new house and I

was so excited, "I'm gonna go see how Sarah's doing on her packing!"

"I all packed!" Sarah said and I smiled. She wasn't even close to being packed; her stuffed animals were all over the place and she had

boxes everywhere.

"No you aren't! Come on Sarah, let's put these away so we can leave," I said and began putting her stuffed animals in boxes.

"No mommy! They'll die!" Sarah yelled and took them out of the box.

"Oh no honey! We'll put holes in top so they can breathe okay?" Sarah reluctantly nodded and let me pack up her toys, "Did you get your

clothes together?"

"Yes mommy!" Sarah said and brought me her suitcase that was full of wrinkled clothes that I would later have to iron.

"How about we refold these?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'll do it later," Sarah said and closed the suitcase again. I shook my head at her and opened it so I could fold all of her clothes.

"Why don't you go get daddy so we can put your things in the uhaul and go to our new house?" I said and she nodded and ran

downstairs.

"Well, all my stuffs in my car," my dad said walking in and I sighed.

"After 24 years, I'm finally moving out," I said and he smiled.

"I'll miss ya kiddo, but hey I'll be back soon for Sarah's birthday," he said and I sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Edward's is coming up before Sarah's, you gonna come back for his?" I asked.

"Maybe, we haven't been on the best of terms and you know that, he stole my girl after all," I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll always be your little girl," I said into his shoulder.

"Okay, whatcha need me to get?" Edward said coming up and I turned back to the room.

"All of these!" I said and went to lift one but he stopped me.

"No, don't worry I'll get it," he said and I smiled.

"I swear daddy, he babies me, won't let me lift anything that might be too heavy!" I said and my dad smiled.

"Next time I see you you'll probably be bigger, you have a baby bump right now," my dad said and I touched my stomach.

"No I don't!" I said and walked past him down the living room. I remembered little details about every single room, the couch in the living

room had been where I first kissed Jake, where as outside was where I began to fell in love with Edward after he kissed me.

"Ready to go?" Edward said with a box in his hands.

"Yeah," I said and sighed as I looked around one last time at my home.

"Alright Bells, this is it, go live your life to the fullest," my dad said and I nodded.

"I'll miss you daddy, can you bring mom when you come to visit?" I asked as I got into the U-haul.

"Will do," he looked past me at Sarah, "I'll miss ya hon!"

"I'll miss you too grandpaw!" Sarah said and walked over to me hug him.

"Edward, you better take care of my girls," my dad said to Edward. Edward looked at him and was completley serious.

"Don't worry sir, I will," Edward said and my dad shut the door before we drove off.

"Oh my!" I said as we walked into our completley furnished house, "Look at this couch!"

"Wow! I'm gonna go look at the rooms!" Edward said and walked upstairs.

"Oh, Sarah, we're home!" I said and hugged her.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please review!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Okay, so I have the cake, what else do we need?" I asked Alice over the phone. Edward was in his classes at Rice, I had quit since I

became pregnant and we decided that one of us needed to stay home with Sarah; speaking of being pregnant, I now had a little bump

that was beginning to get more noticable.

"Well, I have the ballons and a present for him, Esme and Carlisle are off shopping right now with Rose and Emmett," Alice said and I

smiled. Little did my loving husband know that while he was in class we were planning a suprise birthday party for him, he was turning 26

and we were celebrating when he got home tonight; he had been born on April 3rd.

"Awesome! I'm gonna take Sarah out shopping right now to get him the perfect present!" I said and sighed, "Sarah's actually made him

something, it's a really cute present!"

"Okay, well I gotta go, is the key under the welcome mat still? That way I can go set things up at your house!"

"Yes, we shouldn't be gone long, I already know what I'm getting him! He's been wanting this knife from the hunting store and I called

and asked if I could have it engraved, the store said it was possible so I'm putting 'Edward Anthony Cullen' on it!" I said my voice getting

higher from excitement.

"Oh, he's been hinting at that for a while! Not with his name engraved but the knife, alright well I will see you later!" Alice said and hung

up.

"Come on Sarah! We have to go get daddy's present!" I said calling her down the stairs.

"Okay!" Sarah said and ran down, nearly tripping halfway down.

"Don't fall!" I said and kissed her forehead when she was in front of me, "Ready?"

"Yes mommy!" she said and skipped to the closet to grab her tiny purse. I followed close behind grabbing mine as well and saw something

I didn't expect to see. Jake's uniform. I ran my fingers on the sleeve and remembered the times I would fall asleep on his arm after he had

had gotten off, he had been too tired to change and sometimes just stayed in his uniform.

"Alright! Well let's go!" I said vowing to get rid of the uniform later.

I drove into town and stopped at the little hunting store on the edge of town. It was about a twenty minute drive from our new house,

but I didn't care how long it took, I would have driven three hours to get Edward the PERFECT gift.

"Hi, I called about engraving a knife," I said walking in with Sarah's hand in mine.

"Oh, right! Mrs. Cullen?" The young man said; he looked about 19 or 20 with a pimpled face and glasses.

"Yes, that's right! Is it ready?" I asked and he nodded before walking to the back.

"Mommy! Look! A kitten!" Sarah said pointing outside to a kitten display.

"Sarah, stay here," I said and pulled out my phone to call Edward.

"Babe, you know I love you, but I'm in class right now," Edward said and I laughed.

"Quick question! Can we get Sarah a kitten?" I asked and he sighed.

"Sure, bye!" He said and hung up.

"Sarah, go pick a kitten out you love!" I said and she ran outside to the display.

"Here ya go ma'am!" The man said coming back with a knife box in hand.

"Oh, thanks so much, how much will it be?" I asked pulling out my card.

"98.73," I swiped my card and thanked him before going out to join Sarah.

"Mommy! Puppies!" Sarah said pointing to a display right next to the kittens.

"I can't call daddy, and we can't have both," I said and sighed, "Which do you want more?"

"PUPPY!" Sarah said and ran to the puppies, I saw they were Chihuahuas.

"Aww, they are so cute, how much?" I said and the little girl looked to her mom.

"They are 50," the woman said, I hinted a slight accent; from where I couldn't tell.

"Here ya go," I said handing her a $50 then looked at Sarah, "the white one's adorable."

"I want that one!" She said pointing to a runt in the corner.

"Are you sure, Sarah?" I asked and she nodded.

"I guess we'll take that one," I said and the woman picked it up and handed it to me which I then handed it to Sarah. It was a tiny fluffy

brown and black female chihuahua. "What are you going to name it?"

"Um... Baby!" Sarah said and I smiled.

"Okay, her name is Baby," I said and led my two baby's to the car. I put Sarah in her car seat and then handed her Baby to hold on her

lap.

"Now, hold on to her, okay?" I said and Sarah nodded as she started petting her dog.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw two vehicles in the driveway. One, I knew, belonged to Alice and I guessed the other belonged to

Esme and Carlisle. I helped Sarah and Baby out and watched as they ran inside.

"What is that?" I heard Alice say as I put my purse up.

"My puppy!" Sarah said as I rounded the corner. I got a look from Alice and I shrugged.

"She wanted a kitten at first but people were giving puppies away right next to it, how could I say no?" I asked sitting down on the couch

next to Esme who was wrapping presents, "Oh by the way, this plays looks awesome!"

"Oh, thank you!" Esme said and I looked around to see ballons hanging off of different things, as well as a happy birthday banner hanging

off the stair railings.

"Does Edward know about the puppy?" Alice asked; in her arms was the puppy.

"Well, he thinks we got a kitten," I said and Alice handed me the puppy. Baby started barking and wiggling around in my arms.

"Won't he be suprised?" Alice said and watched as Sarah played with Baby, "What did she name it?"

"Baby," I said and watched Sarah rub Babie's belly and play with her some more.

"Hey, I got out of class early," I heard Edward say and I jumped up as fast as I could with being pregnant and all.

"Well, we got a puppy! I didn't get a bed so could you go back and get that?" I asked and Edward looked at me funny.

"What happened to the kitten?" Edward asked as I pushed him out.

"I'll tell you when you get back, just go get stuff for a puppy!" I said and shut the door on him.

"Where did you send him?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"To get puppy stuff," I said and grabbed some wrapping paper to wrap the knife box.

"Where do you want me to put these presents?" Esme asked picking 3 boxes up.

"Oh, you can just put them on the table, Sarah's present is there, she wrapped it last week," I said and Sarah looked up.

"I wrapped it all by myself!" Sarah said and Esme smiled at her.

"Well, you did an excellent job," Alice said and Sarah smiled before running off with Baby in her arms. I got up and walked into the kitchen

to look at the cake. It was a white cake that had a picture of Edward as a little boy on it.

"Oh my goodness, he was so cute!" I said and felt my heart swell. I loved this man so much and it seemed he would always be cute to

me.

"Yes, he was also a little trouble maker," Esme said and smiled, "Rose was about 5 at the time when Edward was at his worst; those

terrible two's. Was Sarah bad?"

"Um... Not really, but I had help with my dad and all," I said and smiled.

"I remember when Edward broke everything in his sight!" Esme said and I nodded.

"Sarah did that too," I laughed and saw Alice look out the window.

"Edward's back!" Alice said and turned the lights off before we took our place in the hiding spots.

"Hey, I got some toys and a bed, I hope it's fine," Edward said then flipped on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled and I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, ya'll didn't have to do anything for me!" Edward said putting the bag of dog stuff on the chair.

"Come look at your cake!" Alice said pulling Edward over.

"Oh mom!" Edward said and ran his hand through his hair then looked at me, "this is so embarassing!"

"No, I thought it was cute!" I said and intertwined our hands.

"Open my present first!" Sarah said with her present in hand.

"Okay," he then saw Baby, "Aww! The puppy is so cute!"

"Her name is Baby!" Sarah said and then handed Edward his present. He tore it open and saw a home-made necklace that Sarah had

made, it said 'I love Daddy' on it and he put it on with pride.

"I love it Sar!" Edward said and kissed her cheek.

"Here," Esme said and handed him a rectangular box; I was holding my present for him for last. Edward opened the box to reveal two

new shirts.

"This is from Rose and Emmett," I said handing him a small square box.

"OH NO WAY!" Edward said and pulled out a subscription to his favorite magazine. He finished up his presents then looked at me, "Alright,

where's your present for me?"

"Here," I said and sat next to him as he opened it. His face lit up like a child on Christmas day when he saw the knife laying on top of a

small cushion.

"Bells!" Edward said and kissed my cheek, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, look I had it engraved!" I said and flipped it around to show him where his name was engraved.

"That's awesome!" Edward said and kissed me again.


	23. Blessed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please review! Check out my new story "Broken Girl"<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

I have been blessed  
>And I feel like I've found my way<br>I thank God for all I've been given  
>At the end of every day<br>I have been blessed  
>With so much more than I deserve<br>To be here with the ones  
>That love me<br>To love them so much it hurts  
>I have been blessed<p>

* * *

><p>5 months later<p>

I knew time had passed by when I woke up in the morning and realized it was getting harder to see my feet with each passing day. But

my loving husband tried his best to make me feel better about myself as I was entering the third trimester; he would have flowers

delivered every morning with little notes that said 'you're still as beautiful as the day I met you'.

"Good morning beautiful!" Edward said as I waddled downstairs. Our house was decorated as festive as it could be for Sarah's 5th

birthday party.

"Guess what mommy!" Sarah said and I sighed and put my hand on my lower back to try to ease the pain.

"What?"

"It's my birthday!" Sarah said and then looked at my swollen belly, "Is my present in there?"

"No honey, you're baby brother is," I said and smiled as I thought of baby Isaiah inside of me. We had found out we were having a boy at

my third sonogram and Edward said he would have love to have another daughter but I knew he was ecstatic to be having a son.

"Did you eat him?" Sarah asked and I looked at Edward who was holding back laughter.

"No, honey," I said and felt the baby kick, "Edward! He kicked!"

"No way!" Edward came over and put his hand on my belly, "Awww, that's my little EJ!"

"No, his name is Isaiah!" I said and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Alright, middle name EJ?" Edward asked his eyes filled with hope.

"How about Isaiah Luke Edward Cullen?"

"That's as close as I'm gonna get huh?" Edward said and I nodded, "Alright, Isaiah Luke Edward!"

"When does my party start?" Sarah said and I smiled.

"As soon as everyone gets here!" I looked around and saw Alice, her new boyfriend Jasper, Rose and Emmett and lastly Carlisle and

Esme, "I didn't even see ya'll there!"

"Of course not," Esme said getting up and giving me a hug, "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm feeling fine, just really tired and finding that with each morning I wake up, I lose sight of my feet even more!" Esme laughed.

"Mommy! Who are we waiting on?" Sarah asked and I smiled.

"Your grandpaw, he said he was coming," I looked at the time and saw he was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, "Let me give him a

call,"

"Okay!" Sarah said and bounded to the couch.

"Edward, did you get Sarah's cake?" I knew his answer when his face went white.

"Um... Yeah!" He said grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Go, hurry!" I said and dialed my dad's number in.

"Hey, you've reached Charlie Swan, I'm unable to come to my phone but leave you're name and number and I'll get right back to you!"

"Of course," I said and sighed, "Hey, daddy, it's Bella, um... I was just wondering where you were because you were supposed to be here

10 minutes ago, alright, well give me a call back! Love ya."

"Where is he?" Alice said and I sighed sitting down between her and Esme.

"I don't know he didn't answer his phone," I said and then heard the phone ring, "Oh you have to be kidding me!"

"I'll get it!" Alice said removing Sarah from her lap and jumping up, "Hello? Oh, Charlie! You're not? Okay, I'll tell her!" She hung up and I

rubbed the bridge of my nose, something I had gotten from Edward.

"He's not coming is he?" I said and Alice shook her head.

"No, he said you're mom's not feeling well and he wanted to take care of her," Alice said and I looked at Sarah as I played with her hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I said and she smiled.

"It's okay! Can I open presents?"

"Well, she is certianly taking that well!" Carlisle laughed.

"Well now we have to wait for your cake!" I said and Esme looked at the presents.

"Maybe just one present? What could it hurt?" Esme asked and I shrugged.

"Okay, but only one for right now then the rest after daddy gets home," I said and sighed, "who wants their present opened first?"

"What about yours?" Alice asked grabbing the biggest present.

"No! Not without Edward," I said and sighed, "He wanted to see this really bad!"

"Okay, Esme and Carlisle's then?" Alice asked and was answered with a nod from both of them.

"Which one?" Sarah asked and I handed her a long jewlery box. She tore the paper off and inside on a delicate piece of fabric laid a charm

bracelet with only two charms on it, one said '5' and the other said 'big sister'.

"Oh, guys! This is beautiul!" I said and smiled, "Want me to put it on you?"

"Yes!" Sarah said and I was putting it on when Edward walked in with a cake in hand.

"Okay, here is the cake, I made sure it's the right cake this time!" Edward said refrencing to last year when I had gotten the wrong cake.

"Look!" Sarah said running up to him and showing her new bracelet.

"You opened her presents without me?" I could make out just enough hurt in his eyes to make me feel guilty.

"Just one, she begged," I said running up to comfort him.

"Yeah, but that's one that I missed!" Edward said and I rubbed his forearm.

"Edward, stop being a baby!" Alice said and laughed, "Get over here so Sarah can open presents!" Edward and I obeyed and watched as

Sarah opened all her presents.

In total she got a disney princess puzzle, wood string bead kit, and new barbies with clothes, finally she got to the present from Edward

and I.

"Okay, here ya go sweetie!" I said handing it to her and she started tearing from the top.

"HELP!" Sarah yelled and Alice started tearing on the side. Baby was sitting next to Sarah barking at the noise that was being made.

Eventually every paper was down and inside laid a water slide for kids, "I LOVE IT!"

Everything was great, Sarah loved her gifts and when it was time for bed I could barely get her down from the excitement.

"Good night mommy!" Sarah said kissing me and I smiled.

"Good night sweetie," I said tucking her in and turning in myself.


	24. To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Also I don't really know how much a 5 year old can say so if ya'll wouldn't mind letting me know! Can they pretty much say everything already? I have a 4 year old cousin but he doesn't talk much. Oh, next chapter is THE chapter! So I'll update as soon as possible, please check out Broken Girl and The Royal Mistake!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<br>Cuz she wants to put her arms around his neck,  
>and look in his eyes so blue,<br>and say Honey I don't regret,  
>A single day I spent with you,<br>She wants to tell him that she loves him so,  
>and will until the day she dies,<br>It ain't that she can't let him go,  
>She just wants to say goodbye<p>

* * *

><p>"Bella, Jake's parents are here," Edward said walking into the living room where I was doing my morning yoga.<p>

"Oh really?" I said pausing the DVD and held my hands up, "Help me up!" Edward smiled a rueful smile but did as I asked.

"Hi Martha and Jim!" I said hugging them and Martha Black looked at my stomach.

"Oh, any day now huh?" She said and put her hand on my stomach.

"Yes ma'am! I swear Edward is so excited! He can't wait for little Isaiah to play ball with him!" I said as we sat down on the couch.

"So you'll name him Isaiah?" Martha asked and I nodded, "What do you hope he looks like?"

"I don't care what he looks like, I just want him in my arms to hold him and kiss his little face," I said and pictured him in my mind. In my

mind, he had green eyes like his daddy, brown hair like his mom.

"Understandable, we brought some pictures of Jake as a baby and he looked exactly like Sarah," Jim Black said and I noticed then the

photo album.

"As much as I would love to look at pictures of Jake, I just don't think I'm up for it," I said getting up and waddling to the closet. I pulled

out his firefighters suit and handed it to Martha, "Take this, it has too many memories and I need to let go of Jake, I need to move on with

Edward, Sarah, and soon baby Isaiah."

"Thank you, " Martha said holding the uniform close to her, "It still smells like him a little bit, I can't thank you enough."

"We need to go," Jim said abruptly getting up off the couch.

"But you just got here," I said and he smiled.

"Goodbye Isabella," Jim said and kissed my forehead, he never called me Isabella, always Bella, "It's time we move on as well." I knew

what he meant when said 'move on', he meant that it was time to let of Jake.

"You're right, goodbye sweetheart, always know that Jake loved you, he didn't make wise desicions, but he did love you, through it all," a

tear escaped and slid down my cheek as she hugged me.

"Goodbye," I said and led them out, as I shut the door behind them it felt like I was closing a door in my heart.

As I climbed in bed that night Edward smiled at me.

"What?" I ask turning towards him, he had a sexy half smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" I sighed and turned on my back to stare at the cieling.

"Good, this may sound dumb, but as I shut the door behind Jim and Martha, it felt... felt like I was shutting a door in my heart, like I was

finally able to let go!" I said and he leaned over me so his face was directly over mine.

"It doesn't sound dumb," he kissed my nose and laid back down, "I love you."

"I love you too, let's work on the baby's room tomorrow okay?" I asked and Edward nodded before we went to sleep.

"Okay, here's the paint," Edward said bringing in beige color paint for the Isaiah's room, we had 2 months to finish and we hadn't even

started it yet.

"Auntie Ally is here!" Sarah said running in with Alice behind.

"Oh, thanks for coming, I wanted to run these ideas by you, I was thinking we could put the crib here," I went to the wall that was across

from the door, "put Isaiah in letters right above the crib, and also put circles around the room?"

"Sounds adorable, now you don't need these paint fumes in your system so go and we'll take care of those," Alice said hugging me and

smiling.

"Thank you, come on Sarah!" I said walking down to the kitchen with Sarah as my tail, "Are you excited to have a little brother?"

"Yes mommy!" Sarah said and I smiled.

"Now, I grew an only child, but daddy had siblings so you'll have to ask him how to treat your brother, I don't want fighting," Sarah shook

her head fiercly.

"Hey, Bella, I was thinking put pictures up right above the chair, one has me, one has you, one has Sarah then the last could have all of

us!" Edward said and I nodded.

"Alice thought of that didn't she?" I asked knowing my loving husband couldn't come up with anything near that creative.

"She said I could take the credit!" I laughed and touched my belly when Edward left.

"Soon little Isaiah, soon you'll be home," I said and felt a kick in response, "I love you baby."

**REVIEW!**


	25. It Did

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<br>Nine months later nearly to the day  
>There we were flying down the interstate<br>Car weaving in, car weaving out  
>Through traffic running every red light in town<br>Delivery room and the doctor comes in  
>I'm right beside her she's squeezing my hand<br>One more push and a baby cries  
>Sweet little angel with his mama's eyes<p>

* * *

><p>Two Months Later<p>

"Today is the day." I thought to myself and smiled as I climbed out of bed. Well I was hoping it was the day, technically I was 4 days overdue and I was

getting kind of cranky what with all the hormones and all.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled jumping on the bed to wake me up.

"What honey?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Daddy's chasing me!" Sarah said cowering behind me, then I saw Edward run in.

"Why are you chasing her?" I asked and he sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"I was just trying to give you some peace and quiet since you're overdue," Edward said and I waved my hand.

"It's fine, I'm going out with Alice to do some shopping anyway," I said struggling to get up and Edward ran over and helped me up.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Edward, sweetie, I have to get out of this house! If Isaiah comes while we're shopping then I'll meet you at the hospital," I said with a laugh getting a

look from Edward that said I was being irrational, "Don't worry, he hasn't come yet, I doubt he'll come today!"

"But ya never know, you ask Esme I was two weeks overdue! She was so happy when I finally came," Edward said and looked at me, "Don't judge! Little

man's already taking after his dad by being overdue!"

"This isn't a good thing, and he won't take after his dad anymore! Sarah's going to teach him things too!" I said and watched Sarah run out with Baby

running right behind her barking wildly when she heard the doorbell ring.

"AUNT ALICE!" I heard Sarah yell and Edward groaned.

"I swear, for someone in college she sure is around a lot!" Edward mumbled and helped me downstairs.

"Hey! Now, you need to let me nephew know that he needs to get his butt out and into the world so I can see him!" Alice said and I smiled.

"Oh trust me; I am all ready to get him out!" I said and looked at Alice, "Don't worry; we'll let ya know if anything happens!"

"What are ya'll going shopping for?" Edward said getting a dumb look from Alice.

"For baby stuff duh?" Alice said and helped me get my coat on, I wasn't dressed for shopping, and on sight someone would think I just got out of bed,

which I had. I was wearing a maternity night shirt and a pair of maternity pants and on my feet were house shoes. Right now, being overdue, I didn't care

what people thought about what I was wearing. After Isaiah was born I would start caring about my appearance more but for now, I couldn't bother

caring what other's thought of me.

"Wasn't that what the baby shower was for?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"But don't you want your son to have all the stuff you didn't as a baby?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know what I had as a baby!"

"We're leaving!" Alice said as we walked out the door.

Edward's POV

"What we doing daddy?" Sarah asked after Bella and Alice walked out, I thought about it and smiled down at her.

"How about we make something nice for mommy?" I asked picking her up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Like what?" Sarah asked putting her tiny arms around my neck.

"Well, how about we bake her something?" I asked setting her down on the countertop, "How about cookies?"

"YEAH!" Sarah yelled and hopped down off the counter and ran to the fridge. I got out the cookie dough that Bella always had put away when she felt like

baking, and put it down on the counter before getting a bowl out to mix everything together.

"What can I do?" Sarah asked and I thought about it.

"How about you lick the spoon?" I asked handing it to her and she smiled.

"Momma never lets me lick the spoon!" She said excitedly as she began licking it.

"Well, this will be our little secret!" I said pouring the batter onto a cookie tray and popping them into the oven, I looked at Sarah and smiled at her brown

pigtails, "You excited to have a baby brother?"

"No!" She said and I smiled, I was the same way when Alice was on the way.

"Yeah, but soon you're going to love Isaiah, he'll be your best friend when he's older!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I said thinking how untrue it was, Alice and I had been sworn enemies growing up, Esme always said it was like World War 3 whenever we were

around each other, the doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts, "Who could that be?"

"LET'S GO!" Sarah said running with me trailing close behind, when we reached the door her tiny hands reached for the handle, a bright smile appeared on

her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey pumpkin!" Charlie yelled hugging Sarah and twirling her around before looking at me, "Hello, Edward!"

"Hello, Charlie," I said shaking his hand and he smiled and actually pulled me in for a hug.

"You're looking well son!" he said with a smile on his face.

"You too! What are you doing here?" I asked shutting the door behind him, "Bella's going to be so surprised!"

"Bella's the reason I'm here, I came to see my new grandson," he said and Sarah pouted.

"What about me?" She asked jumping on his lap and he smiled.

"Of course to see my favorite granddaughter!" He said and looked around, "Where is Bella?"

"She's off shopping with Alice," I said and heard my phone ring, "this is probably her!"

"So what have you been up to?" I heard Charlie ask Sarah as I walked away.

"Hey, Bells, whatcha up to?"

"This is Alice! Get to the hospital! Your son's on his way!" Alice said and hung up. My eyes must have been wide because Charlie gave me a weird but

knowing look.

"I'm guessing we should be on our way to the hospital! I had that same look when Bella was on her way!" Charlie said and I nodded.

"We gotta go!" I said and ran out the door.

Bella's POV

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled in the ambulance. It was on its way to the hospital and Isaiah was on his way.

"Just breathe Mrs. Cullen!" A woman said holding my hand.

"I've been breathing! Get this kid out of me!" I yelled and squeezed her hand, must have been a pretty hard squeeze because she winced.

We finally pulled up to the hospital and I saw Edward there waiting with Sarah and... And my dad!

"Bella, I would love nothing more than to talk but right now you need to get in there!" My dad said with a smile on his face and like that we entered the

doors.

"Hi, sweetie, I love you baby!" I said holding my little Isaiah. What seemed like hours later I had my little bundle of joy in my arms, my son.

Edward's POV

"Edward, you want to see your son?" A doctor said coming out into the waiting room.

"Yeah," I said walking to him and walking in to see Bella and Isaiah.

Bella's POV  
>"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice and I smiled.<p>

"Come in," he walked in slowly and smiled when he saw Isaiah, "he is so beautiful!"

"He has your eyes," I said looking into Isaiah's green eyes, "You want to hold him?"

"Yes," Edward said and my dad came in at this time.

"You know how?" My dad asked and Edward shook his head, Charlie began showing him how to position his arms when I felt he had it down I handed him

Isaiah.

"Sarah, come see your baby brother," I said after I handed Isaiah to Edward.

"Hey baby, this is your daddy, you're going to grow up big and strong just like your daddy," Edward said cooing over his son.

"He's absolutely beautiful," dad said and picked Sarah up.

"Hi Isaiah!" Sarah said and kissed Isaiah's forehead.

"Alright, what's his name so we can put it on the card?" A nurse said with a pen in hand.

"Isaiah Luke," I smiled and the nurse wrote it down then looked at Edward.

"Alright, I need to take him now, and your wife needs her sleep," Edward looked at me and smiled.

"You're right," Edward said and left me to sleep. And sleep I did.

**REVIEW!**


	26. Anything Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 <p>

"And I started wondering who he was going to be  
>And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me"<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Come on Isaiah!" I said picking him up out of his bed in the hospital. I was wearing jeans and my favorite t-shirt as I picked up my son and cradled him in my

arms.

"You all ready, love?" Edward asked coming in and a smile spread across his face as he caught sight of his son.

"Yeah, we're ready," I said and smiled at Edward over my shoulder. Isaiah was cooing and smiling at his daddy, "Aww, he loves you already!"

"Of course he does!" Edward said and kissed my forehead, "Let's go!"

Alice's POV

"Your mommy and daddy are bringing the baby home today!" I said to Sarah who was eating her breakfast like a good girl.

"When are they going to take it back?" Sarah said and I smiled.

"He's going to live here, and grow up in this house with you," I said and Sarah made a face.

"Forever?" I nodded and she made a face again but finished eating her food.

"I do believe they're home!" I said when I heard a car door slam shut.

Bella's POV

"Alice?" I yelled when I opened the door.

"There's my nephew!" Alice said coming out of the kitchen and charging to us, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure!" I said and handed Isaiah to her, "Where's Sarah?"

"Kitchen!" Alice said and started cooing over her nephew as I walked away.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled when I walked in.

"Hey baby! Were you good while I was gone?" I asked picking her up and hugging her.

"Yes mommy!" She said and I kissed her cheek. I couldn't believe how fast she was growing on me, she was starting school in a few days and I just wasn't

ready for her to grow up.

"Want to come welcome your baby brother home?" She nodded and I picked her up, "Come on!"

"He is so sweet, he looks so much like Bella, good thing for him!" I heard Alice say and Edward grunted.

"No way! He has my eyes and my nose! Which means he is going to be quite the heart breaker when he's in high school!" Edward smiled, he was so proud of

our son, "Why wait till high school, he's going to be a heart breaker in middle school!"

"No, he's not! Leave him a baby for now!" I said taking him from Alice and kissing Isaiah on the cheek, he made a gurgling noise and smiled.

"Well, can I put him down for a nap?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Sure, here ya go," I said and handed him to her.

"Come on baby Isaiah! Auntie Alice is going to spoil you and spoil you," Alice said going upstairs and I noticed Sarah standing there looking as if she was

seconds away from crying.

"Alice," I said and she looked back and saw Sarah.

"Sarah, don't worry, we'll go shopping for your school stuff right after I put Isaiah to nap," Alice said and went into the babies room, but for Sarah it did nothing.

"Hey, why don't you go take Sarah shopping? Get her some new clothes?" I asked Edward and he gave me a look that said "you have to be kidding me!"

"Please daddy?" Sarah said tugging on Edward's hand as well as his heart.

"Anything for daddy's little princess!" Edward said and twirled her around.

"Goodbye, please don't be late!" I yelled as they ran out the door. I was glad Edward was taking Sarah out seeing as since Isaiah had been born she hadn't

gotten much attention.

Edward's POV

"Well, look who's here!" I looked up at the voice in the supermarket to see Esme.

"Hey mom!" I said waving to her and she smiled as she walked over, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how's Bella doing?" Esme said smiling at Sarah, "Hey Sarah!"

"She's good, she's with Isaiah and Alice at home," I said and sighed, "Please, come by sometime soon and have dinner with us!"

"Your father and I will make it soon! How about tomorrow night?" Esme said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan! See ya tomorrow!" I said and took Sarah off to do some shopping.

In the end I bought her a whole new wardrobe, boy, Bella would not be happy.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" I yelled and laughed at myself in my head, I always wanted to use that line.

"Edward! Isaiah's asleep!" Bella said coming out of the kitchen and I flinched.

"Sorry," I said and she noticed all the bags that were cutting off the circulation, "Hope I didn't go overboard!"

"No, it's perfect!" Bella said and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you!"

"No problem," I said and looked at Sarah, "Why don't you go put on some of the clothes you got and show momma?"

"Okay!" Sarah said and started dragging bags upstairs.

"Here, let us help!" Bella said and began carrying some sacks up and I did as well.

Bella's POV

I sighed as I rolled over and stared at my sleeping husband, it was nearly 11 and Isaiah had been in bed for hours as had Sarah.

"You're staring," he said and I smiled.

"I'm gazing," I corrected.

"It's creepy!"

"It's romantic," I said and he smiled and put a pillow over his face, "Hey!"

"It's nighttime, people sleep now!" He said and looked at me, "So, when Isaiah cries tonight I'll get up don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure? It's only his first night home, he might cry alot," I said biting my lip.

"Don't worry about it! If it's something major then I'll get you, deal?" Edward said and I nodded, "You need a good night's rest!"

"Thank you, I love you," I leaned in and kissed him before going to sleep. He was right I did need a good night's sleep.

**REVIEW! Leave me something nice to come back to after work!**


	27. I Will Carry You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Warning: Grab some tissues<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

There were photographs i wanted to take  
>Things i wanted to show you<br>Sing sweet lullabies wipe your teary eyes  
>Who could love you like this? People say that i am brave but i`m not<br>Truth is i`m barely hanging on  
>But there`s a greater story<br>Written long before me  
>Because he loves you like this<p>

I Will Carry You by Selah

* * *

><p>This was unbelievable. This was a dream. I had two wonderful children and a wonderful husband to wake up to.<p>

"Good morning." I mumbled sleepily with my eyes half open, but it was still enough to see my husband's perfect face.

"Morning, baby Isaiah cried only once and it was about 1 AM, he just needed to be fed. I didn't see the point in waking you up for that," he said and moved a

lock hair off my face, "Other than that he was silent. The perfect son!"

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes and rolling onto my back; Edward looked at his watch and sighed.

"9:15, I need to get up and go to class." Edward said but despite saying that he didn't get up, he just sat there and stared at me. I could feel his gaze burning

holes into my face.

"I'm going to check on Isaiah and Sarah," I said forcing myself out of bed and went into the first room on the left that belonged to Sarah. I poked my head in

and saw her sound asleep on her bed, her stuffed animals surrounding her.

"She okay?" Edward asked as I shut the door to her room silently.

"Yeah, she's fine!" I said and stood on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss, "Time to check up on your son!"

"He's fine! I'm sure of it." Edward said and hugged me, "I'm going to shower before I have to go to class."

"Alright," I said and went into the room right next to Sarah's, "Good morning Isaiah!" I said before I reached his crib. He was so quiet it was kind of unnerving;

shouldn't he be making more noise? I reached his crib and saw him so deathly still, it wasn't natural.

"Isaiah?" I asked and reached out to touch him, he was cold. "EDWARD!" I yelled and backed away towards the door, "EDWARD!"

"What?" Edward asked running in with a towel wrapped around his waist, "What's wrong?"

"He's cold! HE'S COLD! What's wrong with him?" I yelled and Edward looked to the crib then to my face.

"No, he was fine last night!" Edward whispered holding his son's body, "HE WAS FINE!"

"What did you do to him?" I yelled hitting Edward's arm with my fist, it wasn't very hard but he flinched. My baby couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, he was so

full of life yesterday and for that all to be gone from his body was impossible.

"I'll go call the police," Edward's voice was dead and his eyes were red, he had already been crying. But me, I was in shock, this wasn't possible, he wasn't

dead. He wasn't.

"NO! ISAIAH!" I yelled falling to my knees, I shouldn't have been yelling, I didn't want to wake Sarah up but I couldn't help but yell. I held my baby to my chest

holding him as tight as I could.

"Yes, we have an emergency!" I heard Edward tell someone, "Yes, 314 Rosebush lane. Hurry!" He came back and picked me up off of my knees, my baby still in

my arms.

"Come on Bella, put him back," Edward said and I shook my head.

"No, I can't," I mumbled feeling numb all over. Edward insisted I put Isaiah back and finally managed to get his little body out of my arms, "No, no!"

"Mommy?" I looked over and saw Sarah rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to your room Sarah," Edward said and I walked out with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I put her in her bed.

"I don't know," I said truthfully and curled up with her in her bed and started crying.

"Its okay, Mommy, its okay." Sarah said and I shook my head. It wasn't going to be okay ever again.

"Unfortunately, SIDS got your son," I heard someone say, SIDS? "SIDS is Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, it doesn't give a warning or symptoms, and there

was nothing you could have done."

"I'm terribly sorry son," Carlisle? "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know, she disappeared with Sarah," I had never heard Edward's voice so monotone. A few minutes later the door creaked open and Esme with Alice

not too far behind came in.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Esme rubbed my back and I shrugged.

"I'm fine," I said and Alice sat me up and hugged me; that did it. I couldn't hold tears back any longer, "Where's my baby?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice repeated and rubbed my back.

Edward's POV

"What next?" I asked a policeman as he took Isaiah's little body away.

"Set up a funeral, write an obituary I suppose," The man said and looked to the closed door where, I assume, Bella was, "Get her into see someone, my sister-

in-law lost her daughter to SIDS as well, she was depressed for months, wouldn't eat or sleep."

"I'll see how she is tomorrow, if she's not alright then I'll set up an appointment," I said and looked at the car that held Isaiah's body one more time, "I'm so

sorry son."

"There was nothing you could have done, keep friends and family with her at all times until you're sure she won't do anything," with that he turned and shut

the door behind him. I did the first thing I thought would get Bella out of the room, I called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Swan, can you please come out immediately? It's an emergency," I said and without asking why he said, "I'm on my way." and hung up.

"She's asleep, I gave her some tranquilizers," Carlisle said coming out of the room. How long had he been up there and when had he gone in there?

"Thank you father," I said and shook his hand then looked around, "Mother and Alice already go home?"

"Yes, they will be back in the morning bright and early to help with whatever you need." Father said and looked into my eyes, "I'm deeply sorry son." What was

I supposed to say to that? I'd heard that enough and had run out of thinking of replies for it.

"If you need anything let me know!" Father said before he walked out the door. I went upstairs to see Bella; the door creaked open and saw Bella lying on the

bed still crying.

"Bella?" I whispered and walked over to the bed, "Are you okay, love?"

"AM I OKAY? How do you think I am? MY SON IS DEAD!" Bella yelled and it was then I noticed Sarah behind her crying as well, "HE. IS. DEAD."

"I know that, he was my son too you know?" I said back but calmer than she was.

"You killed him! You should have woken me up!" She said and I tried hard to calm my temper.

"It was SIDS, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, it has no symptoms, and I'm sorry Bella! But don't you think that I haven't played in my mind what I did wrong?

Did I tuck him in to tight? Did I feed him too much? Blame me Bella; blame me if it makes you feel better, because I'm already blaming myself!" I said and

slammed the door shut behind me.

**REVIEW! Leave me something about what you thought!**


	28. Gone Too Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Not a day goes by,  
>That I don't think of you,<br>I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
>Such a ray of light we never knew,<br>Gone too soon, yeah.

* * *

><p>"Well, we could have it at Calvary Chapel Forks," Edward said making me light up inside.<p>

"We could? What is this to you?" I yelled staring at him.

"Bella, this is our son's funeral, and I miss him just as much as you do!" Edward screamed getting up from the table and pushing his chair behind him.

"Stop fighting!" Alice yelled her eyes on Sarah, "You're scaring Sarah to death."

"I'm sorry Sar, why don't you go up to your room and take a nap? I'll come tuck you in," Edward said and walked away with Sarah trailing behind him.

"All we ever do now is fight," I said moving a piece of chicken around on my plate with my fork.

"Why?" Alice asked knowing very well why.

"Because he killed our son, he did something wrong, if he had woken me up Isaiah would still be here," I said with bitterness in my voice.

"No, no," Alice said, "'There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the Heavens.'"

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. I had been raised reading the bible but I just didn't understand why God took away my little angel.

"Bella, you won't forget this, remember that, Isaiah is always gonna be with you! He's your Gaurdian Angel and he's going to watch over his dad, his mom, and

his big sister!" Alice said and I nodded.

"That should comfort me but it doesn't! I want him here, I want to hold him!" I yelled and ran to Isaiah's room. His name was still on the wall and the room was

filled with baby stuff, and toys that friends had gotten him and given to me at his baby shower; all I could think about was what I said to Edward earlier in the

day.

"Bella, I was talking to my family and your dad, we all think it's a good idea for you to see someone," Edward had said that morning. We were eating breakfast,

well Edward and Sarah ate breakfast I just played around with my food.

"Yeah, because I'm the one who killed our son," I said and that got Edward's temper going.

"I didn't kill him Bella!"

"You were the last one to touch him, what did you do?"

"Nothing! You would have done the same thing if you'd have woken up!" Suddenly I realized I would have done the same thing.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said and looked down, "I want him back!" I yelled and crumbled to the ground in tears.

"I know Bella, I know." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and rocking back and forth.

"I can't do this," I said as we pulled up to the church for the funeral.

"Yes, you can, you have to." Edward said rubbing my back.

"No, go without me, I'm not letting my baby go yet!" I yelled curling up into a fetal position.

"He's already gone, now you are being childish, come inside Bella." Edward said not being gentle anymore, that was all gone; it was replaced with a forceful

tone.

"Okay," I said and got out with all the strength I had left inside of me. I hadn't eaten much since Isaiah had died, I just didn't have the will to eat it seemed.

The church was beautiful on the inside, and on any other day I would have enjoyed being in here, but today people were crying, myself included. Gone Too

Soon by Daughtry played overhead and flowers that people had sent were around his casket. Alice stepped next to me and put a comforting arm around me,

signaling me that it was okay to break down, and break down I did.

"Hello, everyone, today we mourn the loss to Bella and Edward Cullen of their son Isaiah, let us pray," the pastor said, "Dear Lord, we come to you today but

we don't cry for Isaiah, we cry for ourselves because we want him with us. Be with Bella and Edward in this time, Amen."

"I said that we cry for ourselves, and we do. We want him back with us when he's in a much better place, in perfect health." He looked at Edward and I, "Do

either of you want to say anything?" I got up and stood in front of all the people crying.

"Isaiah was as sweet as an angel, I don't know God's ways nor do I pretend to even fathom why He does this. But I will always miss my sweet baby." I said

and by the end tears were streaming down my face, I ran back to my seat and Edward put his arm around me.

The rest of the funeral passed in a blur, people hugged me and told me they were sorry. I heard what was being said but I shut down. When we got home

Sarah was fast asleep, Edward and I thought it best she didn't attend her brother's funeral.

"I'm going to bed," I said as Edward shrugged his coat off then took the tie off.

"It's only 3 PM," Edward said giving me a strange look.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," I said and even I heard how dead my voice sounded. Edward didn't say another word as I shut the door behind me and climbed in

bed, for the second time that day I shut down.

**REVIEW! Leave me something about what you thought!**


	29. Borrowed Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! A little happiness in this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<br>There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life  
>They come along, into this world, and make this world bright<br>But they can't stay forever  
>Cause they're heaven sent<br>And sometimes, heaven needs them back again

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

"Bella, it's time to get up," I whispered in her ear the morning of August 20, it was 7 AM and it was almost time to wake Sarah up for her first day of

school.

"No, thank you," Bella said almost silently, I had to lean in to catch what she said.

"It's Sarah's first day."

"I'm well aware."

"Bella, please," I pleaded, "Please, remember you have another child, a child who needs your love as well." Bella turned over and shot me an ice cold

glare.

"Leave me alone! I just want to sleep, aren't you capable to wake, feed, and take her to school?" Bella asked and I sighed in anger.

"This is getting ridiculous Bella, you aren't yourself anymore," I held my hands up in defense, "You have every right to shut down for a while, but it's

been almost a week. You haven't eaten, you hardly talk, and you need to see someone."

"He was my son! I carried him for nine months; he was a part of me!" Bella yelled and before I could answer the door opened a little, Sarah stood

there rubbing her eyes and staring at us.

"Mommy, can you come help me?" Sarah mumbled, Bella stared but didn't move.

"You mind if I help you instead?" Sarah shook her head, it was then I noticed tears forming.

"Please mommy?" I couldn't believe it but Bella actually looked annoyed.

"Sarah, let him help you. I'm tired." Bella covered herself back up.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Sarah asked when we were back in her room.

"Mommy's still very sad about your brother, you understand what happened right?" I asked tugging at a lock of her hair.

"He's with the angels now right?"

"That's a good girl, it hurt mommy a lot, she needs time," I said not sure who I was trying to convince.

"Good morning!" Alice chippered as I put pancakes on a plate for Sarah, "Why Sarah, you look beautiful! First day of school, ya nervous?"

"No! I'm excited!" Sarah said making me smile.

"Did you bring them?" I asked not needing to go further in to detail what 'them' was.

"Yeah, Carlisle said this is the last he'll give her," she handed the tranquilizers over, "Edward, she has to go see someone, this isn't healthy!"

"I know." I had already decided that I was going to look for someone after I dropped Sarah off.

"I'm through!" Sarah said after 3 bites.

"No you aren't. You barely ate." I said walking over to her and standing behind.

"I full! Let's go to school!" She said grabbing her Dora the Explorer backpack off of the floor.

"Okay, you little eager beaver," I said kissing her cheek, "Coming Alice?"

"I think I should stay here and keep an eye on Bella."

"I'll be back soon," I said walking out the door.

"Daddy, is this the right class?" Sarah asked looking around at the room full of hyper little kids.

"I think so," I said putting her down on the ground at the same time a woman in her mid-40s walked over to us.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Thorner," She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Edward and this is Sarah," I said shaking her hand then putting mine on top of Sarah's head.

"Well hello there Sarah, it's very nice to meet you!" She said smiling down at Sarah who was cowering behind my legs, "Shy huh?"

"Not usually," I said and moved her in front of me, "Sarah, you're going to have fun today, right?"

"No, I want to go home!" She said scared to death.

"No, baby, you'll make friends." I assured her. Ms. Thorner took her hand and led her through the class.

"Bye daddy," I waved as I walked out the door then turned back to have one last look; sure enough she was already smiling and laughing with

another little girl.

I got out to my car and pulled the phone book out from the backseat and smiled as a memory of one of the first dates I had had with Bella.

"I just don't get how you run out of gas on a date!" Bella complained flipping through the phone book to find a towing company close by.

"I'm sorry! I guess I was just excited to finally get a date with you, it still amazes me you finally said yes!" I laughed suddenly realizing how attractive

Bella was when she was angry.

"I'm starting to regret it," the tiniest smile playing on her lips to let me know she was kidding, "Oh found one! Three miles away, call them!" She

threw the book at me and giggled at my facial expression.

"Alright, don't boss me woman!" I said pulling my phone out then dialed the number on the page.

"This is Bob's towing service, you break we tow!"

"Great, I've run out of gas, I'm on Highway 39 just 3 miles out of town; think you can come tow us to a gas station?"

"Sorry buddy, but the only tow truck we have is out right now, be about 4 hours," the gruff voice said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and hung up before he could answer.

"Ya know, it is a nice night, why don't we just walk to town?" Bella asked.

"Leave my car? What if while we're walking an ax murderer comes by?"

"We won't be in the car so we won't die," Bella said then realized I was worried about the car, "He wouldn't touch your car! Come on!" Bella climbed

out of the car and walked to my side.

"Fine, but if anything happens you owe me!" I said getting out. With one last glance over my shoulder I said a silent goodbye to my car.

"See, isn't this romantic?" Bella asked grabbing my hand, "We're just a normal couple who happened to run out of gas on the way to, what I hope,

was going to be a romantic date. One where Edward Cullen made Isabella Swan admit that she was falling for him."

"Ooh, you're falling for me?" I asked stopping the walk and looking at her. The moonlight shining down on her made her beautiful, it was just enough

to see that she wanted to kiss him and boy did he want to kiss her.

"Maybe," Bella sounded like she was trying to catch her breath, I took it as an opportunity. I leaned in and kissed her, her lips were soft and tender

as they moved with mine. When we pulled apart, I leaned my forehead to hers and smiled as I caught my breath.

"That was wonderful." I whispered and kissed her again.

I smiled at the memory of it all and wished I had known what would happen in the future. That I would marry Bella, that I would have a son who

would die shortly after his life had begun.

**Please review! **


	30. Strong Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a fb page! Mrs. DamonS's fanfictions! Only 3 likes right now so if you wouldn't mind hopping over there and liking it, I'll post when I update and if I get more likes I'll post sneak peeks and things like that! So wanna like it? Since it only has 3 likes I'm not sure if you're able to find it so let me know and I'll send you the link for it!<strong>

* * *

><p>I know I'm not strong enough to be<br>everything that I'm supposed to be  
>I give up<br>I'm not stong enough  
>Hands of mercy won't you cover me<br>Lord right now I'm asking you to be  
>Strong enough<br>Strong enough  
>For the both of us<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<br>Bella's POV

"Why are you here?" I stared at the grief counseler, Ana Laura, that Edward had forced me to see. He said I was too withdrawn and wasn't paying enough

attention to anyone. It had been nearly a month since Isaiah had died, since then Sarah had started school and Edward made it a point to remind me that I

never asked her how school was going.

"Because, my husband forced me to come." I stated coldly.

"Why?"

"I don't know! If you want to know then maybe you should bring him in here and ask him!" She smiled at the door.

"Great idea." She got up, opened the door just enough for me to see Edward sitting outside, "Mr. Cullen, would you please come in here?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" Edward asked walking in looking concerned.

"Yes, take a seat next to your wife," Ana said pointing to the empty space next to me, "Mr. Cullen, why did you force Bella to come here?"

"Because she's not even paying attention to our daughter! Sarah, our daughter, started school this past Monday, Bella doesn't even pay attention to her! It's

affecting Sarah more than Bella realizes."  
>"Really?" Ana said then directed her attention to me, "Bella, why do you ignore Sarah?"<p>

"I'm not doing it on purpose," I whispered then looked down, "I just want my son back."

"Well, hard truth: He isn't coming back," Ana said making me snap my head up, "I'm sorry for being tough, but Bella you can't let this make you ignore the child

you have at home."

"What can we do?" Edward asked rubbing his hand on my leg.

"Go to God, He can comfort you and believe me you need it right now." Ana said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Your dad flew back in last night, he's really worried about you Bells," Edward said on the car ride home, "It looks like it's going to rain."

"That would be nice," I murmered as I closed my eyes and pressed my face against the cold glass.

"Bella, sweetheart, eat, please," my dad said as we sat at the table at dinner, "You've lost so much weight, it can't be good for you."

"I'm not hungry! Why can't anyone just see that? I'm not hungry so don't try to make me eat." I exploded on all of them. It was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, my

dad, Sarah, and finally, Edward sat at the end watching me the whole time with worried eyes.

"Mommy? You want some of my mashed potatoes?" Sarah asked and I looked at her.

"No, baby, I'm just going to go upstairs," I said getting up and leaving the room. When I got upstairs, I buried myself under the covers and cried.

"Got to God," I heard Ana's voice in my head again.

"Oh God," I cried, "God, please help me! I don't want to feel this way anymore! Help me!"

I stayed in bed, curled up inside the covers and finally peeked my head out from under the covers when I heard rain hitting the windows. I got up and walked

out the door.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I heard Edward say, I glanced over to see them pressed up against the windows watching the rain fall. I opened the front door and

walked outside, to my amazement I actually felt the raindrops, they felt cold but refreshing.

"Bella!" I looked and saw my dad running out to me, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" I stared around then looked back at him, "Come on, you're going to catch pneumonia, come on now."

"Dad, no, Dad no!"

"Bella! Come on! What's this about?" His arms were around my waist, fighting to pull me inside out of the rain; I was fighting just as hard to say out under it.

"It's the rain! It's the drops, I can feel them for the first time!" I sniffled aware everyone was watching me, "Why him? You never got to know him, he was as

sweet as an angel!"

"I know."

Edward's POV  
>"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore," Bella said and broke down in her father's arms.<p>

"Would it be a good idea to adopt?" I asked Esme and she looked at me, shocked.

"Adopt?" Esme repeated, "Edward, it's only been a month."

"I know, but maybe having another little boy around will help keep her mind off of the time." I said, feeling Sarah grab my leg I picked her up.

"Talk to Bella about this," Esme said only getting a shake of the head from me.

"No, she'd reject the idea immedietly." I said going back inside, googling nearby adoption agencies, writing them down then vowing to myself I would go

tomorrow and visit kids.

**Please review! **


	31. The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a fb page! Mrs. DamonS's fanfictions! Only 3 likes right now so if you wouldn't mind hopping over there and liking it, I'll post when I update and if I get more likes I'll post sneak peeks and things like that! So wanna like it? Since it only has 3 likes I'm not sure if you're able to find it so let me know and I'll send you the link for it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

And when this life makes you wonder  
>What have you got to lose<br>Go back, go back  
>To the moment of truth<p>

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

I raced down the busy streets of Houston, Texas to get to the orphanage in time before it closed. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 6:45, I had 15

minutes. It was a race against time trying to get to the other side of Houston before 7 but, somehow, I made it.

"Oh, can I help you?" The woman asked as I pulled up. She was in her late 60's with gray hair, she seemed nice enough.

"Yes, I'm interested in adopting a child," I said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Katherine," she gave a soft smile, "But the children call me Miss. Katie, are you interested in a boy or a girl?"

"Well, let me tell you this," I sighed, "My wife and I have been married for a little over a year, well about almost a month and a half ago she gave birth to our

first son."

"Oh well, something must have happened or you wouldn't be here, am I correct?" Katherine asked as we walked down a long hallway.

"Yes, he died a month ago," there was a sharp intake of breath by Katherine, "I know what you're going to say, and it's okay, it will be. My wife is just really

depressed and only yesterday did we begin to see a ray of hope for her."

"Do you want a daughter or a son? Both? Twins?" Katherine began sputtering out different children.

"Well, I don't think a son would be good, at least a young one. What's the youngest you have? Girl or a boy? From a woman's perspective, is this a good idea?"

"Well, I've never had a child, but I wouldn't go for a boy," she said opening a door that led us to a room with four beds inside, only one was occupied, "Hello,

Amanda, how are you today?" The girl, Amanda, didn't answer. She stared at us then buried herself under the covers. She looked about 2 years old and was

the exact carbon copy of Bella.

"Hello Amanda, I'm Edward Cullen, how are you?" I asked her kneeling next to her bed, "How old are you?"

"She won't talk to anyone, her parents died in a fire two months ago," Katherine thought about something, "Ya know, the way it sounds, Amanda would be

good for your wife and your wife would be good or Amanda."

"Amanda, you want to come home with me?" I asked and she looked at me then nodded.

"I want mommy!" She whispered and I could only assume that she had been very close with her mother.

"Well, she isn't your mommy but my wife is a great mother, and you would have a big sister and a dog!" I said remembering Baby, the chihuahua that Sarah

was in love with, "We have a chihuahua named Baby, do you wanna live with us?"

"Amanda, I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Cullen in my office, think this over and if you feel this is what you want then come to my office," Katherine said and led me

back outside.

"She is so sweet, how old is she?"

"She's almost 3, you said she'd have a big sister so you and your wife have another child?"

"Yes, she's my step daughter, but I love that girl. She's 5 years old and has both me and her mom wrapped around those tiny fingers of hers." I laughed and

smiled at the thought of Sarah being a big sister, "She wasn't too fond of a new baby benig in the house but by the time she got used to it, it was too late."

"Well, I'll go ahead and give you the paperwork to fill out, we'll leave the name blank for the child, but you can fill out you and your wife's information so we can

do a background check," Katherine said handing me about a 5 paged paper to fill out.

"Okay." I began filling it out in her office and then wondered how Bella would react to this, "Miss. Katie, is there any way I could take Amanda home and see

what my wife says?"

"I'm sorry, but no, we don't know anything about you or your wife; can't be too careful." She said as I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Bella.

"I understand," I told her then turned my attention to the phone call.

"Edward? Where are you?" Bella asked when she finally answered.

"Hey, can you come to 119 Allingworth Lane?" I asked, there was a long pause before she finally sighed and spoke again.

"Why? My dad isn't here right now and I have no one to watch Sarah," Bella said.

"Please? It won't be over 30 minutes, I promise, you won't be dissapointed! Bring Sarah too if no ones there to watch her, please love? It's important to me."

"Alright." With a click the connection died, I shut my phone at the same time that the door to Katherine's office cracked open.

"Can I go home with you?" Amanda asked walking over to me and climbing up on my lap, "Please? I won't make a mess, I'll be a good girl."

"I'm sure you will," I said smiling at Katherine, "Well, put the name down."

"Amanda, I'm so pleased with your decision!" Katherine said smiling and I could swear tears were forming in her eyes, "Do you need help packing?"

"Oh, wait until my wife gets here, she and Sarah can help her pack!" I said excited at what was happening.

Bella's POV

"Where are we mommy?" Sarah asked as I helped her out of the car when we got to the address that Edward had given me.

"An orphanage, I think," I said taking her in my arms and carrying her inside, "Hello?"

"Hey, there you are," Edward said walking up to me with a young girl in his arms, clinging to his neck.

"What did you do?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"This is Amanda, this is what you need," Edward said smiling at the girl, Amanda, I could tell he had grown attatched to her in the time he had been there.

"What I need is time! Not someone trying to replace my son!" I yelled putting Sarah down as Edward did the same to Amanda.

"Is everything alright?" A woman asked coming out, Edward looked at her with a sorry expression.

"No, I'm afraid my husband gave you the impression that we would be adopting a child, we will not be adopting," I told her, "I apologize for my husband taking

up your time. I'm sure you have much to do so we'll take Sarah and be on our way."

"Please, Bella, just think about this for more then a second!" Edward yelled.

"I don't have to!" I yelled back, "Sarah, come on... Sarah?" I looked around and saw that Sarah was no longer in sight; neither was Amanda.

"Where is Amanda's room?" I asked and the woman pointed around the hall.

"Come on, this way," Edward said leading me down the way that the woman had pointed. As we made our way down the hall I heard that the sound of

laughter increasing; Sarah's laughter, it was something I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sarah, come on, it's time to go home." I said staring at her, she was playing dolls with Amanda. She gave me a sad look then looked back to Amanda.

"Can Mandy come?"

"No, Mandy's staying here."

"Why? I'd be a good girl!" Amanda said walking up to me, despite the anger I was feeling, she was pulling on my heart strings.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take another child right now," I said bending down to make eye level with her, "I'm sure you're going to make another family very

happy though."

We walked out in silence, the tension was so thick it felt like you could cut it with a knife. Sarah was walking next to me on my left, she was silent and I could

tell that she was keeping from crying, why did I have to have a heart that was so easy to get a hold of?

"There ya'll are! I was worried, where have ya'll been?" Dad asked when we pulled up.

"Edward took it in his head that we were adopting a child!" I said getting Sarah out again and putting her down on the ground.

"Edward, is this true?" Dad asked him, Edward nodded, "Edward, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Look, with all due respect sir, this was something I felt was right! Bella needs help, despite what she might think! Despite what you think!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, you act as if everything is alright! Because if she never gets over it then she needs you here all the time! That's what you want!" Edward yelled back. They

were standing in the doorway, blocking my way in and blocking my way to escape this fight.

"Would you both stop it! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I directed my attention to Edward, "Don't you dare talk to my father like that! That is not

what he wants. He's watching out for me, making sure I'm alright before he goes back to California! You always think you're right about everything! How did

you know that what you were doing would help me? You were so sure I would go along with it that you couldn't even talk to me before you went and looked

for a child."

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said straining the words out.

"Edward, can you please sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked walking inside not looking at him; not making eye contact with him, because I knew I would

break down in tears and give in.

I tossed and turned all night in bed, everytime I put my hand where Edward usually was, I had to remind myself that I had asked him to sleep on the couch. I

sighed as I put my hand on his pillow and kept tears back, I needed him lying next to me, I needed to sleep in his arms and feel protection. With a kick I

pushed the covers off before getting out of bed and walking outside to the couch in the living room. Edward was sleeping so soundly on the couch, or at least

that's what I thought but then his eyes connected with me.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered as I made my way to him.

"I'm fine," I lied then felt a tear escape, "No, no I'm not! I'm so sorry Edward, I love you so much and I don't want to fight with you, come back to our bed

please." He smiled then got up and carried me in his arms back up to our room.

"Can we go back to the orphange tomorrow? Amanda needs to come home," I whispered to him just beore I fell asleep.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him.

**Please review! **


	32. A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Ya'll blew me away last time with reviews! Please do it again!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I held the test in my hand not believing what I was seeing. I just couldn't believe this was happening again, but sure enough a plus sign appeared informing

me that I was, once again, pregnant.

"Bella, I got your call! Are you okay?" Alice asked rushing up to the master bathroom.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" I said showing her the test that said it turned out positive, "I've been feeling sick for the past few mornings! I thought it was just

because I was nervous about Amanda and what she would think of us, but no, no, I'm pregnant again!"

"You aren't going to get an abortion are you?"

"No! No of course not! I'm not killing my child, I'm keeping this child," I said sitting down, "We haven't even been trying, is Edward downstairs?"

"Yeah, he is so excited! He just got back when I came in, he went shopping for Amanda."

"I swear, he already loves that girl! She's going to be so spoiled!"

"Sarah is even more excited to have a sister," I said as we walked outside and downstairs.

"I got this poster for Amanda's room," Edward said holding up a poster of a couple of cute kittens sitting next to each other.

"That's adorable! I was thinking, wouldn't it be a good idea for Sarah and Amanda to share a room?" I asked recieving a strange look from him, so I went on

and explained, "I think we'll need an extra room, because I'm pregnant."

"What? How?" Edward asked completely shocked.

"Well, dear brother, did you not pay attention in health class?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Alice, I do not need your commentary right now," Edward said walking over to me and engulfing me in a hug, "We'll be okay, we can do this."

"I know, I just hope it's not a boy, I don't know how I would handle it," I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"Bella, we'll get through this the same way we've gotten through everything. Together."

"I love you," I said kissing him with as much strength as I had.

"So, let's go pick up Amanda shall we?" Edward asked putting his arm around me, giving my shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, let's bring her home," I said then turned to Alice, "Can you watch Sarah until we get back?"

"Mommy! Why do I have to wait?" Sarah asked from the banister.

"Yes, don't worry, we'll be home soon," I said putting on my jacket then fixing my hair.

"But mommy! I want to go see Amanda again," Sarah said coming down and standing in front of me.

"No, and that's final," I said following Edward out the door.

"We'll have to move if we get any more kids!" Edward laughed as we pulled up in front of the orphanage.

"Daddy!" I looked up and saw Amanda sitting on the front porch with Miss. Katie holding Amanda's suitcase.

"Well, I know who she'll prefer," I said quietly so only Edward could hear it.

"Don't be jealous." How could I be? He had picked the perfect child out to help me heal, and from what I'd heard Amanda needed me as well.

"I'm not," I said grabbing his hand. I would never forget my baby, but I couldn't live in the past forever and wish I could have changed something that I had no

power over.

"Hi daddy!" Amanda said grabbing Edward's leg.

"What about me?" I asked smiling.

"Hi!" Amanda said running over and hugging me.

"Here's her stuff," Miss Katie said handing me a small suitcase, "I'll be popping in sometime to make sure everything is alright."

"Okay, don't worry, when ever you come she will be spoiled rotten!" Edward assured her then glanced at me, "Right sweetie?"

"Yep," I said picking her up, "You ready to go home Mandy?"

"Yeah!" Mandy said with a huge smile on her face, "Bye Miss. Katie!"

"Bye honey," Miss. Katie gave Mandy a hug before turning back to go inside.

"So our new life begins," Edward said as we started to home, "We have Mandy, Sarah, and a new baby on the way. At least our lives include each other."

"You're right, I love you and I have a feeling we will have an amazing life," I said then stared out the window collecting my thoughts, "I hate to say this, but I

often what would have happened if September 11th had never happened."

"My guess is Sarah would have known her real dad, she still would have been spoiled and we'd never have met."

"I was going to Rice anyway, Jake and I had often talked about it. Me and you would have been just friends though," I said then felt a pain in my heart, "I can't

even imagine us not being together."

"Me either."

**Well that's it! Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story, Check out The Royal Mistake and please review!**


End file.
